¡Hoy creo en Dios!
by AureaAspen
Summary: Perdóname Malfoy, susurró Harry. No hay nada que perdonar, Potter, siseó suavemente el Slytherin, Tu has conseguido lo que querías, leer lo que decía el poema, y yo también, decirte lo que no me atrevía a decirte. Estamos en paz. SLASH DMHP
1. ¡Hoy creo en Dios!

Aún no sé en lo que estaba pensando cuando escribía este fic. Iba dándole vueltas a la continuación de _Aprendiendo_…, cuando me encontré leyendo las rimas de Bécquer.

Realmente, no fui consciente de nada cuando lo escribí. Simplemente, comencé a darle a las teclas… y ¡voilá! Salió esto.

Espero que les guste.

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_**¡Hoy Creo En Dios!**_

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen;

Hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol;

Hoy la he visto… la he mirado y me ha mirado…

… ¡Hoy creo en Dios!

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

_Rimas._

_Había leído el poema unas mil veces, y seguía sin encontrarle el sentido. ¿Qué tenían que ver los astros y el sol¿Y qué era eso de Dios? Estaba verdaderamente perdido, en todo lo referencia a la literatura muggle. Bueno, en realidad a todo lo que contenía la palabra muggle. Era por eso, por lo que mi Padrino, muy amablemente, me había sugerido apuntarme a clases de Estudios Muggles. Aún no sé por qué acepté._

_O al menos, no lo sabía en aquel momento._

_Pero será mejor que comience por el principio._

_Esa mañana, tocaba Estudios Muggles a primera hora. Y como era el único Slytherin que la impartía, me dirigía yo solo al aula. _

_A la profesora no le gustaba que llegásemos tarde, decía que le hacíamos perder tiempo de clase, así que si alguien se retrasaba, nos obligaba a quedarnos después de que terminara la clase, todo el tiempo que el susodicho o susodicha había "robado" de la hora de clase. _

_Por que, eso sí, la profesora Carpenter no empezaba la clase hasta que todos y cada uno de los alumnos estuviera sentado en su pupitre dispuesto a no hacer otra cosa que no fuera escucharla. _

_Ese día, le tocó llegar tarde a Potter._

_Se sentó en el único asiento que había libre, justo delante de la mesa de la profesora. Ésta levantó su vista del periódico que leía. (Muggle a mi parecer). No le riñó, ni siquiera le miró. Tan sólo se levantó y se dirigió a todos._

_-Ahora que estamos todos-dijo-, me gustaría que sacarais el libro que os encomendé que comprarais la semana pasada._

_Todos sacamos nuestros ejemplares de _Rimas de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. _El mío aún estaba empapelado. Ni siquiera lo había abierto para comprobar que el paquete que había recibido era el encargo que había hecho._

_Observé el de Granger. Aunque estaba nuevo, se notaba que le había echado más de una ojeada. Y al fijarme en que había doblado las esquinas de algunas páginas, comprobé que incluso había señalado aquellos que más le habían gustado, con los que más identificada estaba o aquellos que no entendía._

_Me enfadé conmigo mismo por no haber hecho lo mismo. Pero me contenté al darme cuenta que tanto Potter como Weasley me habían imitado. Pero lo que fue la monda (NdA: lo más divertido), es ver como Granger reñía a esos dos._

_La profesora paseó por entre nuestras mesas, cerciorándose de que los ejemplares que poseíamos eran los correctos. Una vez concluida esa tarea, se puso de nuevo al frente de la clase para continuar explicando._

_Desde mi posición, al final de la clase, justo al lado de la ventana, atendí a las explicaciones, cogí apuntes cuando lo creía necesario y respiraba el aire que venía de la ventana abierta a mi izquierda. Luego pasamos a leer algunos poemas. _

_-Bien-dijo la profesora, captando mi atención-. Quiero que todos ustedes cierren el libro y lo vuelvan a abrir por una página cualquiera. Y que con los ojos cerrados elijan una rima al azar._

_Así fue como me encontré leyendo aquella estúpida rima que no tenía nada de particular, y que, en mi opinión, no significaba nada. _

_La profesora Carpenter nos dijo a cada uno, que deberíamos hacer una redacción, de al menos, cuatro páginas, (he olvidado decir que en esta clase utilizábamos esas cosas que los muggles llaman cadernos, fulios, y los buligrafas), sobre lo que comprendíamos nosotros acerca del poema que nos había tocado._

_He decir que me vi saliendo de la clase con un serio problema en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios le hacía para hacer el maldito trabajo? No tenía ni idea._

**OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO **

_Me vi en una empresa imposible de acometer. Pero como Malfoy que soy, no me dejé vencer tan fácilmente:_

_Así que, lo intenté, lo volví a intentar, y eso, una y otra vez. _

_Pero nada, no entendía nada._

_Me encontré buscando en la biblioteca de la escuela, cualquier tipo de información acerca de la analítica de poemas. Pero, como rápidamente pude notar, allí sólo había libros que hablaban de magia, pociones, magia, criaturas mágicas, magia, pociones curativas, magia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, magia… magia y más magia._

_Por una vez deseé haber asistido a un colegio muggle. Al menos allí me hubieran ayudado a descifrar el jeroglífico en el que se había convertido el dichoso poema. _

_Incluso me sentí tentado a preguntárselo a Granger, pero creo que le hubiera dado un patatús. Y lo cierto era, que no estaba en posición de que nadie muriera estando yo cerca. Y menos si era cercano a Potter._

**OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO **

_Me encontré entonces caminando hacia el campo de Quidditch. El único lugar en el que conseguía relajarme. Y en realidad no necesitaba de mucho. Tan sólo, me sentaba en unas gradas, cerraba los ojos, dejaba mi mente volar y me imaginaba que todo aquello no existía. Que yo no era más que un simple estudiante y que no estaba metido en una estúpida guerra a la que no le encontraba el sentido._

_Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien. Tan libre de preocupaciones. Tan libre de obligaciones. Jamás, en mi corta existencia, me había sentido así. Tan a gusto conmigo mismo._

_Dejé las cosas a un lado, y me senté._

_Me quité la túnica y permití que el cabello engominado volara a su antojo. Cerré los párpados y me concentré en la respiración. Según me contó una vez, alguno de los profesores particulares que vinieron a darme clase antes de entrar a Hogwarts: quien es capaz de controlar la respiración, es capaz de controlar casi cualquier cosa._

_Y era cierto. Era capaz de controlar mis impulsos, a mis "amigos", a los profesores, a mi venenosa lengua e incluso hasta mis sentimientos._

_Pero había una cosa que no conseguía controlar. O más bien, que no me dejaban controlar._

_Mi propio destino. _

_Era incapaz de controlar mi destino. Y eso era por que, desde que fui concebido, mi destino había estado marcado. Premeditado, dispuesto, planeado, deliberado, calculado hasta el más mínimo de los detalles. _

_Y eso, jamás lo iba a poder cambiar. _

_O eso creía yo._

**OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO **

_Me quedé dormido, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, había anochecido, había perdido las clases de la tarde, la cena, y hasta me había pasado del toque de queda._

_Me incorporé como si me hubieran puesto un resorte en mi trasero. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! Un Malfoy actuando como un muchacho asustado. Hasta yo sonreí de mi idiotez. Así que decidí que, si me iban a castigar, lo harían asombrados por mi elegancia._

_Y estaba pensando en cual sería la manera más apropiada para que Filch me cogiera, cuando me percaté de que no estaba solo en el campo de Quidditch. Había alguien más allí, conmigo._

_O más bien, no conmigo, sino consigo mismo. _

_Estaba claro que necesitaba pensar, tanto o más que yo. Había venido él solo, a volar. A volar y a pensar._

_Era hilarante como transcurría la vida. A mí también me habían entrado ganas de coger mi escoba y ponerme a surcar el cielo nocturno. Pero supuse que, si había ido allí sin la compañía de sus amigos ni de nadie, era por que prefería estar solo. _

_Cogí con cuidado mis cosas y me dispuse a irme de allí, sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Pero entonces me sentí observado y me volteé. Estaba en el suelo del campo, y me miraba. Se acercó a mí, y se paró a unos dos metros de distancia._

_Su mirada me pedía a gritos que no le descubriese. Que por una vez demostrase que era humano. Que era un muchacho como cualquier otro. Que era uno más._

_Y en ese instante le comprendí. Y lo sentí. Sentí lo que se debía de sentir cuando uno se daba cuenta que no estaba solo. _

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y yo asentí con la cabeza, aceptando aquel pacto de mutuo silencio. _

_Él me sonrió, y se elevó en el estrellado cielo, mientras yo me sentaba en la hierba húmeda, a verle nadar aquel mar de astros luminosos._

**OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO **

_Debí quedarme dormido, por que cuando me desperté estaba aquí. En mi habitación. _

_El sol me golpeaba el rostro y me molestaba a los ojos. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz. _

_No sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí ni como mi ropa se había convertido en mi pijama. _

_Me levanté aún desconcertado. Y me acerqué a mi escritorio, en donde siempre tenía una jarra de agua. _

_Pero mis ojos se desviaron del agua cristalina a un pequeño trozo de pergamino rasgado en el que, con trazo apresurado, había un simple "gracias" y una explicación detallada de lo que significaba mi poema._

_Yo sonreí, ya no necesitaba una explicación sobre mi poema. Había entendido al poeta. Lo había sentido en mi propia piel. En mi mente…_

_Y en mi corazón._

_Y mi sonrisa se amplió y supe que ya no estaba solo. Que había alguien más como yo, por ahí, perdido entre las decenas de personas. Rodeado de gente, pero solo. Solo,… como yo._

_Me senté en mi escritorio, y me puse a escribir esta redacción, que esta misma mañana debía de entregar, antes de que las ideas se esfumaran._

_Y entonces volví a sonreír. Tendría que darle las gracias._

_¡Que hilarante era la vida¡Un Malfoy dando las gracias¡Hasta donde podríamos llegar!_

_Pero sí, le daría las gracias. Por que se lo merecía, por que se lo había ganado a pulso. _

_Y por que me lo debía a mi mismo…_

Hoy la tierra y los cielos me sonríen;

Hoy llega al fondo de mi alma el sol;

Hoy _le_ he visto… _le_ he mirado y me ha mirado…

… ¡Hoy creo en Dios!

_Sí, desde ese momento, empecé a creer en Dios… aunque, si digo la verdad, aún no me queda muy claro quien exactamente es…_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Rima XXVII de G.A.Bécquer._

_A entregar el día 23 de enero de 2006._

**OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO **

**_Reviews?..._**


	2. ¡Qué lejos están!

**Bueno, parece que últimamente la poesía me inspira. **

**Pues bien, ahí va el segundo capi del antiguo _one-shot _¡Hoy creo en Dios! **

**He decidido hacer una historia corta de unos tres o cuatro capis. **

**_Haruko FLCL_ – muchas gracias por leerte este fic y el otro. En serio, gracias. **

**_Alega Sumino-Sham _– gracias a ti también. Pero,… ¿de verdad te fascinó? **

**Una última cosita, el fic, a veces está visto desde la perspectiva de Draco y otras desde la de Harry. Normalmente se van intercalando. De todas maneras lo veréis bien. Si tenéis alguna duda no tenéis más que preguntar.**

**Espero que les guste.**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

¡Qué Lejos Están!

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

Tengo a mis amigos,

En mi soledad.

Cuando estoy con ellos;

¡Qué lejos están!

_Antonio Machado_

_Antología Poética_

**_PASADO_**

_A Harry siempre le había gustado la poesía. No es que él fuera un experto, pero entendía bastante._

_El ojiverde, había descubierto la poesía, en una de sus huidas de los matones amigos de su primo, y de éste mismo. Tenía unos seis años. Iba corriendo por una calle, cuando, sin otro objetivo que el de despistarles, se metió dentro del edificio más cercano._

_Casualidades de la vida o no, aquello había resultado ser una biblioteca._

_Harry se asustó, ¿tan lejos estaba de la casa de sus tíos?_

_Harry buscó a su alrededor, y localizó un mapa de la ciudad. Y entonces soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo, al percatarse de que tan sólo estaba a unas manzanas del 4 de Privet Drive._

_Así pues, Harry miró el gran reloj de la pared de la biblioteca, y vio que tan sólo eran las seis. Así que, se dispuso a dar una vuelta por allí, con la esperanza, de que cuando saliera Dudley y sus amigos no estuvieran todavía buscándole. Por que, naturalmente, ellos nunca entrarían en un lugar repleto de libros._

_Y mirando entre estanterías y estanterías, había encontrado una sección que trataba de algo llamado "Poesía". Le había dado tanta curiosidad, que se había quedado toda la tarde, leyendo libro tras libro, una y otra vez; con la esperanza de que llegara un ser celestial y le explicara a que venían todas aquellas frases sin sentido, que rimaban unas con otras._

_**Uno o dos años más tarde…**_

_Era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy pisaba el suelo pulido de una biblioteca. Iba acompañado por su madre, que tenía que ir a recoger unos libros. Y mientras ella se iba a arreglar cuentas, él se quedó observando el inmenso lugar._

_Por aquel entonces, nuestro querido rubio, tenía unos ocho o nueve años. Y aún no comprendía como los muggles conseguían construir cosas tan magnificas y tan perfectamente hechas, si un atisbo de magia. No, no lo entendía._

_Draco se había sentido impresionado y extremadamente bien al entrar en aquel edificio. Había sentido curiosidad; notado la paz que se respiraba en el ambiente; la tranquilidad que reinaba; pero, sobre todo, había percibido ese respeto inmaculado que inspiraba aquel grandioso y aunque muggle, majestuoso lugar._

_Así que, como Draco sabía que su madre aún tardaría en terminar sus asuntos, el rubio aprovechó para darse una vueltecita por ahí._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Harry, que cumplía su octavo cumpleaños, había decidido coger prestado un libro para leérselo, como regalo. La bibliotecaria, una joven mujer de unos treinta y pocos años, de nombre Apryl, le vio llegar, y sonrió. Le conocía mejor que a sus propios hermanos._

_-¿De nuevo por aquí, Harry?-le dijo a modo de saludo._

_Harry sonrió y asintió. Ya iba a seguir su camino, cuando la voz de la mujer le sorprendió._

_-En tu sección favorita hay un niño rubio. Parece un poco perdido, ¿por qué no le ayudas?- y sin decir nada más, volvió a su trabajo._

_El moreno miró hacia donde le había señalado la joven, y se acercó dudoso. Y entonces le vio, pero… ¿seguro que era un niño? Harry le observó mejor. Llevaba una ropa extraña, que él nuca había visto antes. Era como una túnica de color negro, de esas que llevaba los magos en la época medieval. El cabello, rubio oro, brillaba con los reflejos y la luminosidad del sol de medio día que se filtraba por las ventanas. La piel, por lo que podía apreciar el ojiverde, era tersa, blanca casi nívea. Y seguro que era muy suave al tacto._

_No. Definitivamente era una chica. _

_El moreno se quedó mirándola tan fijamente, que la niña, al sentirse observada, se giró y le observó con sus ojos de plata pura._

_La niña le miró asombrada y depositando el libro que tenía entre manos, se acercó a él, con un paso a cámara lenta._

_El moreno no se movió. Estaba paralizado en su lugar. Incapaz de apartar sus dos esmeraldas del mercurio de la chica rubia._

_La rubia, volvió a dar otro paso hacia él, y ladeó la cabeza de manera que el cabello dorado le tapó el rostro. _

_El rostro de Harry se tensó, y la niña sonrió y soltó una aguda risita. Con un pequeño soplido retiró el mechón de delante de sus ojos plateados, que dócilmente regresó a su lugar. _

_Harry pudo ver entonces, esa sonrisa. Esa encantadora y hechizante sonrisa. Y que era toda para él._

_Sólo para él._

_Harry se sonrojó, ¿sólo para él?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Draco estaba confundido. Desde que aquél chico de ojos verdes esmeralda había llegado allí, no se había movido del suelo. ¡Parecía que le hubieran lanzado un "Petrificus totallus"!_

_Draco sonreía. Aquel grácil moreno, con sus ojos de esmeraldas y su incipiente sonrojo, se le hacían enormemente encantadores. Mucho más encantadores que cualquiera de las chicas que él conociera, y que eran muy bonitas. Incluso más que aquel chico._

_Finalmente, su risa surgió, provocando que el ojiverde también sonriera, a pesar de que sus mejillas aumentaron su color rojizo. Después de reírse, Draco dio un último paso, quedándose así frente a frente con aquel niño. _

_-¿Por qué te quedas quieto?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_A Harry aquella voz le pareció celestial. Como surgida de algún lugar prohibido. Como si aquellas fueran las primeras palabras que escuchaba en su corta vida._

_Tragó saliva y la sonrisa de la niña que tenía en frente se ensanchó. _

_La voz de Harry pugnaba por salir, pero por más que lo intentaba, ningún sonido conseguía escaparse de su garganta._

_-¿Por qué no dices nada?-se oyó la voz de la niña resonar en sus oídos_

_El sonrojo de Harry hubiera podido competir en aquellos instantes, con la manzana de Blancanieves._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_A Draco cada vez le gustaba más aquel moreno. La rojez de sus mejillas de resultaba completamente adorable y la boquita entre abierta demasiado tentadora para el pequeño rubio. Por eso, cuando la madre de Draco le llamó, embobados como estaban el uno con el otro, los dos dieron un respingo._

_-¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¿Dónde estás?_

_El niño rubio respondió:_

_-¡Un momento mama!_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Harry estaba alucinando en colores. ¿Una niña se podía llamar "Draco"? ¿No era ese un nombre de varón?_

_Y entonces fue cuando el ojiverde notó algo húmedo y a la vez cálido en sus labios…_

_Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado, el rubio le había besado y luego había desaparecido. El niño se había ido sin darle la oportunidad de decirle su nombre._

_Por que, sí, ciertamente, Harry había descubierto que la niña rubia que él había intuido al principio, era en realidad un niño de su misma edad, de cabellos dorados y ojos mercurio._

_Era un niño el que le había robado su primer beso, pero a Harry no le había importado._

_No le había importado lo más mínimo._

**_PRESENTE_**

La campana que daba por finalizadas las clases, sonó en aquel mismo instante.

A Draco se le habían caído todos los pergaminos al suelo, del susto que se había pegado. Así que, ahora le tocaba agacharse a recogerlo.

En eso estaba cuando alguien se agachó junto a él, para acercarle una pluma. Draco vio con sorpresa la mano sonrosada que le daba su pluma favorita.

El rubio levantó su mirada y recorrió la pluma, que se había despuntado al caerse al suelo; la manga de la túnica arremangada, dejando ver un trozo de brazo bien moldeado; el resto del brazo cubierto por la túnica negra, para finalmente llegar al rostro del muchacho, en el que destacaban dos esmeraldas, que brillaban emocionadas.

Draco le miró abriendo sus ojos como dos platos, y recogió su pluma de las manos del moreno con la boca abierta.

-Gracias…-logró articular el rubio.

El moreno sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Debería ser yo el que las diera-replicó el ojiverde.

Pero a Draco no le dio tiempo de preguntar el por qué, ya qua antes de que pudiera decir nada, el moreno se levantó y con un escueto _"discúlpame",_ se fue. Siguiendo las llamadas de su sus dos amigos.

Draco recogió rápidamente, dejó la redacción (NdA: capi anterior) en la mesa de la profesora, y salió corriendo de la clase.

El rubio observó con la respiración agitada, como el objeto que le quitaba el sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo, desaparecía tras la esquina del corredor.

Tal y como el desapareció en la biblioteca muggle, en su primer encuentro, _aquella vez…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ron dormitaba a su lado, sentado en un sillón. La baba comenzaba a caérsele de la boca, a la vez que varios mechones le caían por el rostro. Mientras el pelirrojo seguía dando cabezadas.

Hermione leía un libro, sentada en el sillón de enfrente. Tan enfrascada estaba, que no se dio ni cuenta de cuando Crookshanks se le subió a la falda y se hizo un ovillo a su lado con la intención de imitar a Ron y echarse él también una cabezadita.

Ginny estaba hablando con Dean de las últimas jugadas planeadas para el próximo partido de Quidditch, y ambos se reían a gusto.

Neville le explicaba entusiasmado algo sobre unas plantas acuáticas que había descubierto, a Seamus que escuchaba interesado.

En definitiva, que todo el mundo iba a lo suyo.

¿Y Harry?

Él se encontraba sentado en un sillón y miraba fijamente la danza de las llamas de la chimenea, que en ese momento interpretaban sólo para él.

Harry sonrió. Sólo para él.

Como _aquella_ fugaz sonrisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Pansy estaba coqueteando con Blaise. Y éste la miraba embelesado. Llevaban así un buen rato, y ni se habían percatado de que la sala común de las serpientes se había ido vaciando poco a poco.

Nott estaba todavía terminando los deberes, con la poca ayuda que representaba tener a una Mildred (NdA: no tengo ni idea de cómo se escribe, y la verdad, no me apetece hacerlo. Si alguien lo sabe que me lo diga, ¿sip?), cotorreando a su lado, acompañada de su chillona y nada agradable al oído, voz.

Crabbe y Goyle dormían en el sillón de en frente. Parecían dos grasas cebosas y sin ningún tipo de aire amenazador. Ni una pizquita de ese, que daban cuando estaban despiertos, y a los lados del Príncipe de Slytherin.

¿Y el Príncipe de Slytherin?

Observando el fuego. Como hacía todas las noches.

El fuego, que siempre le recordaba el calor insoportable que sintió cuando se enteró de que el famoso Harry Potter era _aquel_ niño.

_Aquel_ niño, que en menos de unos segundos le había hecho actuar y ser como nadie más lo había conseguido.

Y Draco sonrió. Y recordó la efímera sonrisa que el pequeño niño de ojos verdes le había dedicado _aquella vez…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nadie se percató de que algo había cambiado en los que consideraban como los dos jefes de los clanes opuestos.

Nadie se enteró de cuando esas dos personas tomaron una decisión drástica. Que no sólo cambiaría las vidas de ellos dos, sino las de las personas a su alrededor.

Un poema surgió entre la brisa, que entraba por las ventanas de ambas salas comunes…

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de un anciano, único testigo del aquel secreto compartido…

Unos ojos se rindieron al sueño, para por fin descansar en paz…

Unos labios se abrieron, para recitar aquel poema…

Y dos mentes, volaron juntas por unos instantes…

_Tengo a mis amigos,_

_En mi soledad._

_Cuando estoy con ellos;_

_¡Qué lejos están!_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_9 de febrero de 2006_

_AureaAspen_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. ¡Late, corazón!

**Siguiendo con la misma línea que los otros anteriores.**

**_Haruko FLCL_ – de nuevo gracias. De verdad. En cuanto a lo que me preguntas, espero que tras leer el fic, te quede un poco más claro. Y no, no es un universo alterno. (Creo que lo habría puesto de ser así, jaja)**

**_Mariana Splendor Peru Miau _– gracias. Espero que éste capi también te guste.**

**_Riku Lupin _–muchas gracias, jaja. Sip, sí que tiene continuación. Por ahora he pensado en cinco o seis capítulos, pero no sé si me extenderé. **

**Todo depende de los reviews, en el caso de que les guste no tengo ningún inconveniente en continuar, por que esta historia me encanta. **

**Y tengo poemas de sobra.**

**Espero que les guste.**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

**¡Late, corazón…!**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_Dice la esperanza: Un día_

_La verás, si bien esperas._

_Dice la desesperanza_

_Sólo tu amargura es ella._

_Late, corazón… No todo_

_Se lo ha tragado la tierra._

_Antonio Machado_

_Rima XXIV_

_Antología Poética_

Amaneció un día magnífico.

De esos pocos que surgían en Londres, en los que, realmente, merecía la pena salir a dar un paseo por los jardines. Un estupendo día para hacer un picnic.

Lástima que hubiera clases.

El sol brillaba y se reflejaba en el lago, y una brisa muy suave, casi inexistente, volaba a su antojo por el castillo. En el que, en ese momento, sus habitantes comenzaban a despertar de su letargo.

Y esa misma brisa, vagó por los alrededores del castillo. Pasando de largo algunas ventanas entreabiertas, como desechando a los que estaban dentro. Como siguiendo un patrón de selección. Y decidió pararse justo delante de una ventana, de verdes cortinas. Y entró en ella sin permiso, haciendo volar las cortinas…

Y se dirigió con determinación hacia la cama de la habitación. Descorriendo las cortinas, en un rápido movimiento, dejando al descubierto, el cuerpo semi-desnudo, que allí dormía.

El joven que se encontraba en la cama, arrugó la nariz y se volteó hacia uno de los costados. A la vez que se acurrucaba más debajo de las sábanas que lo cubrían.

Y la brisa susurró. Un susurro que sonó a gruñido.

Y casi impertinentemente, le meció el cabello, logrando que las hebras doradas se introdujeran en los orificios nasales del muchacho, haciéndole estornudar.

Eso lo terminó de despertar.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó de golpe. Parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Poco a poco, y con un muermo y un cansancio insoportables, se destapó y se levantó. Y ya de pie, se desperezó, estirándose en toda su altura. Que no era poca.

Se dirigió con paso pesado al cuarto de baño, y ya dentro comenzó a desvestirse. Preparó la ducha, y cuando el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, se metió debajo.

El agua le surcaba la pálida piel, haciéndole caminos. El cabello, como el sol, le caía a ambos lados del rostro, pegándose a él. El vapor de agua se impregnaba en las paredes, haciendo que comenzaran a caer pequeñas gotitas de agua. Y el olor a savia viva del jabón, mezclada con el limón del shampoo, se escapaba por la rendija que había dejado en la puerta medio cerrada.

Y la brisa aspiró el aroma, y susurró satisfecha, algo que sonó a una risa.

Y dando una última vuelta por la habitación, haciendo volar las cortinas del dosel de la cama, salió como cual estrella fugaz, provocando el ondeo de las verdes cortinas. Que sumisas regresaron a su lugar. Semi-abiertas, logrando que varios rayos del amaneces, se colaran por ahí.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y la brisa cogió prestado el aroma, y se lo llevó a las partes altas del castillo.

Y cuando estaba en lo más alto de la torre de astronomía, dio una vuelta por el pico y bajó en picado. Planeó por la superficie del lago de Hogwarts y se impulsó hasta llegar a una de las torres más altas del castillo, para luego descender lentamente, dando vueltas alrededor del torreón, hasta pararse justamente delante de una ventana.

La brisa dio vueltas sobre sí misma, como si estuviera contenta por haber encontrado algo. Se elevó unos metros y como un rayo penetró en la habitación, e hizo volar a las rojas cortinas, en su máxima altura. Y luego, después de dar una vuelta por la habitación, como si estuviera comprobando algo, se acercó a una de las camas y centró su atención en la persona que allí dormía. La brisa emitió una especie de suspiro, y no se molestó en despertar al joven.

Simplemente, se dejó caer, como polvos de azúcar, que desaparecieron en el mismo instante en el que Harry Potter abrió los ojos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco Malfoy salió de la ducha, colocándose una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura. Se miró en el espejo, pero éste estaba empañado de vapor de agua. Con el mismo brazo restregó la superficie del espejo y observó como tanto del cristal como de su cabello rubio, caían sendas gotas de agua.

Draco sonrió, y cogió el bote de gomina, y se lo echó en la mano. Luego la extendió bien, entre las manos, y cuando iba a echársela en el pelo, algo le paró. Un susurro venido de su cuarto.

Un susurro que le decía _no_, que le pedía a gritos, que por una vez _no lo hiciese_.

Y por extraño, o raro que le pareciese esto a Draco Malfoy, el joven le hizo caso a la voz, y por una vez no lo hizo.

Draco salió del baño, y se encontró con la cama hecha, y la túnica, los calcetines, la ropa interior, el pantalón y la camisa; todo puesto en su lugar y bien ordenado, y perfectamente planchado. Sonrió, y comenzó a vestirse. Y cada vez que se ponía una prenda, sentía como la extraña brisa, o la presencia, o lo que demonios fuera, daba una vuelta a su alrededor, y daba el visto bueno.

Hasta que acabó de vestirse, y fue entonces, cuando la presencia se sintió bien, se sintió satisfecha, y dejó escuchar una hermosa y embriagante risa, que a Draco encandiló.

Dio una última vuelta alrededor del Slytherin, y la brisa se escapó por la ventana, dejando de nuevo a Draco solo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Sabes, Ron? Hoy he tenido un sueño muy extraño-dijo el ojiverde mientras recogían sus cosas para bajar a la Sala Común.

-Como siempre, ¿no? Todos los sueños son extraños-replicó el otro.

-No-negó Harry-. Éste era diferente… Más extraño todavía.

-¿En qué era diferente?-preguntó curioso el pelirrojo, mientras su amigo cerraba la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de sexto, que ya habían bajado todos a falta de ellos dos.

-No sé,… fue raro. Yo era algo,… -Harry movió la cabeza-…no lo recuerdo bien. Pero, sé que volaba.

-¿Algo como una _brisa_, Harry?-preguntó Hermione Granger, mirándole desde el pie de las escaleras.

Ron siguió bajando, hasta encontrarse con la castaña. Pero, Harry se quedó parado, en el mismo escalón en el que le había pillado la pregunta de su inteligente, y algunas veces, pesada amiga. Pensativo. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar el sueño. Diversos flashes le vinieron a la mente, el lago, la torre de astronomía,… unas cortinas verdes…

-¿¡Brisa?... ¡Brisa!-exclamó Harry y bajó de un salto los escalones que le quedaban-. ¡Claro que sí, Hermione! ¡Una brisa, Ron! ¡Yo era una brisa!

-Verdaderamente, es un extraño sueño, Harry. Yo nunca he soñado con ser una brisa… no al menos que yo recuerde…-dijo abstraído el pelirrojo.

-No es sólo un sueño, Ron-replicó molesta la castaña.

-¿Ah, no? Y entonces, según su "irrevocable" majestad, ¿qué demonios es?-preguntó con burla Ron Weasley.

Hermione Granger bufó, y le miró ceñuda.

-No has entendido lo que he querido decir, Ronald-rebatió la castaña.

-Si, claro-dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione le dejó por imposible, y se giró hacia el moreno, que les miraba divertido.

-Hazme caso, Harry. No es sólo un sueño, es mucho más que eso. Es algo más,... profundo-dijo con una voz misteriosa, Hermione.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y qué es?-preguntó desconcertado.

-¿No te lo imaginas?-sonrió la Gryffindor.

Harry elevó una ceja, tipo made in Malfoy.

-Pues no-dijo escuetamente el moreno, un poco molesto por el jueguecito de la castaña.

La chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Es _esperanza_, Harry, _esperanza_…-dijo con voz pausada, made in Dumbledore.

-Vale-se oyó por detrás la voz de Ron-, ahora sí que me he perdido.

Hermione miró al cielo, en señal de "Dios dame fuerzas", y regresó su mirada a ambos chicos, primero a uno y luego a otro. Ambos la miraban, con total desconcierto.

-Ron, tú deberías saberlo. Eres de familia mágica-dijo la castaña.

-Una cosa es que sea de familia mágica y otra que me pasa del día leyendo libros de magia. Te aseguro que no es lo mismo-replicó el pelirrojo.

Hermione puso en blanco los ojos, y se volteó hacia Harry.

-Supongo que tú tampoco sabes nada-dijo la castaña con resignación.

Harry asintió.

-Está bien, os lo explicaré de camino al Gran Comedor…-comenzó Hermione.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Me estás diciendo, Hermione, que Harry es un gran mago, ¿sólo por que ha conseguido convocar esa "brisa"?-preguntó Ron, a su compañera de mesa, que en esos instantes sacaba el libro de Hechizos y Encantamientos de la mochila.

-Ron, ¿es que no has entendido nada de lo que he dicho? ¡Por supuesto que Harry es un gran mago! No cualquiera derrota a Lord Voldemort seis veces-replicó en voz baja Hermione, para que el moreno, que se sentaba en la mesa de al lado no les oyera, y entonces añadió-. Pero, a parte de eso, ¿sabes lo complicado que es invocar a un "ente" del tiempo?

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Lo imaginaba-dijo con resignación Hermione-. En fin-suspiró-. Supongo que tendré que contártelo,… otra vez.

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Hermione lo pensó unos instantes, ordenando sus conocimientos en palabras que el pelirrojo entendiera. Finalmente, se decidió por las más cutres y menos eficaces.

-Vamos a ver. La cosa es sencilla: Harry se ha enamorado, y por eso ha sido capaz de crear esa brisa, mientras dormía.

Ron casi se cae de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.

Harry que estaba al otro lado de Ron, en mesas contiguas, le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

Ron asintió, automáticamente, y como una máquina se giró hacia Hermione.

-Repite eso-le dijo en un áspero susurro, con los ojos azules desorbitados.

-Ron, míralo por el lado bueno. Tampoco es una hipótesis tan descabellada. ¿No has notado como últimamente está muy en las nubes? ¿Qué últimamente se la pasa leyendo libros de poesía?

-Sí, sí que lo he notado… pero…

-Ron, mira, escúchame-el pelirrojo la miró a los ojos-. Sólo hay una fuerza lo suficientemente potente, para que se despierten esos poderes en una persona. Y más en un mago. Y esa fuerza es el amor-dijo Hermione.

-Pero… no sé…-dudó Ron, mirando a su amigo-. Harry enamorado…

-No es algo tan difícil de comprender, Ron. El amor le salvó una vez. Volverá ha hacerlo.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Ron mirando al ojiverde de soslayo.

-Lo creo-dijo firmemente Hermione-. En cuanto se dé cuenta, naturalmente.

-¿Qué se dé cuenta de qué?

-De que se ha enamorado, por supuesto-concluyó Hermione.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se entregaran las redacciones. Y la profesora aún no había llegado a la clase. Así que, de mientras, los alumnos se iban poniendo como ellos querían. Hermione se sentó con Ron, y Harry al lado de éste, en la mesa de al lado. Y justo cuando comenzaban a sacar las cosas de la asignatura de Estudios Muggles, la profesora entró en el aula cargada con una montaña de papeles.

Hermione, al percatarse de que eran las redacciones, dio un saltito de alegría, en su silla; a la vez que la profesora dejaba la pila de redacciones, sobre la mesa. Luego se giró hacia la clase, y en ese mismo instante, Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta del aula.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó casi sin aliento.

-Siéntese, Sr. Malfoy-le indicó la profesora.

El rubio hizo una visión panorámica de la clase, percatándose de que el único asiento libre que quedaba, era el que estaba al lado de Harry Potter. Algún gracioso se había atrevido a quitarle su sitio. Y para colmo, aquel asiento, estaba en primera fila.

Con resignación, al ver que no tenía alternativa, se dirigió allí, y suspirando, se dejó caer en la silla, depositando su mochila a un lado.

_Dice la esperanza: Un día_

_La verás, si bien esperas._

_Dice la desesperanza_

_Sólo tu amargura es ella._

_Late, corazón… No todo_

_Se lo ha tragado la tierra._

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

15 de febrero de 2006

AureaAspen

_**Reviews?**_


	4. ¡Brisa, brisa!

**Realmente estoy encantada con este fic. Voy a mil por hora y no me canso de escribirlo. Es en serio. Quien quiera que la alargue un poco más, que lo diga.**

**Aunque no muchos capis. Jaja…**

**_Undomiel de Vil – _muchas gracias. Y sí adoro el romanticismo. Por cierto, ¡gracias por añadirme a favoritos! ¡Me hizo mucha ilusión!**

**_Lady Layil Black – _gracias a ti. ¡Mira que perder el tiempo leyendo esto…! En verdad, gracias. **

**_Sailor Earth7 – _gracias por leer.Sí, la verdad es que lo he hecho con ese propósito. Ya estaba un poco harta de leer sobre tantas complicaciones entre la parejas y metiendo gente donde no eran necesarios. **

**Así que me dije, ¿por qué no centrarnos tan sólo en los verdaderos protagonistas? Y salió esto. **

**Con sinceridad, lo de la brisa me salió del alma.**

**_Latnetzi – _si te digo la verdad, llevaba ya mucho tiempo pensando en hacer un fanfic así. Por que de canciones ya hay muchos. ¡Y claro que lo terminaré! ¡Estoy en racha!**

**_Sara –_ sí, la verdad, a mi también me gusta mucho el poema. Nada más verlo me enamoró. El último verso (en mi humilde opinión) significa que SIEMPRE queda esperanza, que, _no todo se lo ha tragado la tierra. _Y por eso lo de _Late, corazón…_, que viene a decir, que tu corazón debe seguir latiendo por esa pequeña esperanza. Jaja, me he vuelto analítica de poemas. **

**_ManDark – _gracias, a ti. Elevado a la infinitésima potencia. Eso de que te ha encantado, que has amado, que te ha inspirado, que has sonreído… no lo dirás en serio, tampoco es tan bueno! Jaja, gracias por leértelo, de verdad.**

**_Alega Sumino-Sham – _gracias. Sí, jaja. Harry lo confunde, eso me gustó mucho. Es muy bonito. (Y no es por que lo diga yo).**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Por cierto, el poema es mío, y en vez de ponerlo entero al principio y al final, como he venido haciendo desde el primer capítulo, he decidido poner la mitad al principio y el resto al final. Así no me pasaba de las seis-siete, páginas que hago por capi.**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

**¡Brisa, brisa…!**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_Brisa, hermosa y vana;_

_Brisa, temblorosa y callada;_

_Brisa, bella y reservada._

_Brisa, que cedes tus pasos,_

_A quien te agrada._

_¡Brisa, brisa!_

_¡Los capullos están en flor!_

_¡Brisa, brisa!_

_¿Ves los rayos del sol?_

_¡Brisa, brisa!_

_¡Aviva la llama del amor!_

_(…)_

_AureaAspen_

_15 de febrero de 2006_

-Bien, creo que ahora podemos comenzar-dijo la profesora sentándose en su escritorio-. Como habréis podido observar-y en esto miró fijamente a Hermione-, he corregido las redacciones.

Se oyeron unas risitas, y Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero puso una tímida sonrisa.

-Bueno-continuó la profesora Carpenter, poniendo una mano sobre el montón de redacciones-, debo decir que ha habido un par de redacciones que realmente me han encantado. Y no es por desprestigiar las demás.

Hermione amplió su sonrisa, y miró a Harry, a la vez que éste recibía una palmada por parte de su amigo pelirrojo. Harry bajó la mirada, y observó de soslayo a Draco, que miraba a la profesora, aunque en el mismo momento en el que el moreno apartó la mirada, el rubio sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y le miró unos instantes.

-En fin-dijo la profesora-, ninguno ha suspendido, puesto que todas las redacciones están bastante bien. ¿Sta. Granger, puede ayudarme a repartirlas?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Después de repartir las redacciones, la profesora Carpenter, había decidido leer algunas, para explicar algunos errores comunes y otras cosas. Y fue cuando Harry pudo atender a sus propias reacciones.

Harry se había tensado al percatarse de quien se había sentado a su lado. No era que le molestase, al contrario. Pero, tenerle tan cerca,… no era bueno para sus rebeldes hormonas. Cogió una su pluma y empezó a escribir.

Entonces, oyó como el rubio maldecía en voz baja. Su pluma favorita se había roto. Y la recordó, como la que él mismo le había acercado cuando al rubio cuando se le habían caído las cosas, en la misma clase, unas semanas atrás.

Sin decir una palabra, dejó de escribir y abrió de nuevo su estuche, del que sacó una pluma en perfecto estado. Había sido el regalo de Remus Lupin por su décimo sexto cumpleaños, hacía tan sólo unos meses.

Y en silencio, y sin mirar a ningún lugar en particular, se la acercó al rubio, dejándola encima de sus apuntes.

Draco Malfoy alzó su mirada y observó asombrado al Gryffindor.

-¿Qué…?

-No muerde, Malfoy. Es para escribir. Pero luego devuélvemela, algunos no tenemos el placer de poder comprarnos una al día-dijo el moreno, de forma casual, sin atisbo de burla ni en sentido malvado.

Draco la cogió y sólo dijo una palabra, que logró desconcentrar al ojiverde durante el resto de la hora. Y ya iban dos veces que se _la_ decía. Y ya iban _dos_ veces, y las _dos_ en aquella clase.

-_Gracias…_

Comenzó a escribir frenéticamente. Intentando olvidarse de quien se encontraba a su lado. Pero era una empresa muy difícil de acometer, fácil de decir y de pensar, difícil de llevar a buen término. Horrorosamente difícil. La próxima vez procuraría que alguien, fuera quien fuera, se sentara a su lado. Y que _ése alguien_, no fuera _cierto_ rubio Slytherin de apellido Malfoy. Ya que no creía poder resistir mucho sin echarle miraditas cada dos por tres.

Y entonces, cuando Draco Malfoy se movió unos instantes hacia él, para coger la pluma que el moreno le había prestado y que se le había escapado, Harry pudo aspirar el perfume del Slytherin. Un perfume que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Harry se le quedó mirando, y sus miradas se cruzaron, no supieron que fue, ni como pasó, pero en ese mismo instante, una ráfaga de viento, abrió la ventana más cercana, y algunos folios volaron por la clase.

La gente se revolucionó, al intentar atrapar sus cosas antes de que salieran volando. Gritos de "¡Cógeme aquello!" o "¡Atrápame eso otro!" o "¿Has visto mis apuntes?", "¿Y tú los míos?"; salían de todos los rincones de la clase. Pero ellos no se percataron de nada, siguieron mirándose sin poder apartar los ojos el uno del otro.

Fue cuando Harry lo recordó…

…_volaba,… ¡estaba volando!_

_No sabía como ni cuando había sucedido, pero sabía que volaba. ¡Y no necesitaba escoba! Podía volar a su antojo, haciendo lo que quisiera, sin las restricciones que suponía el volar en escoba. Sentía el viento en el rostro. Sentía como el frío le quemaba el rostro, pero no le importaba…_

_¡Podía volar! _

_Y era mejor, que preocuparse por si luego resultaba que había cogido un resfriado, o si se le habían quemado los labios. Para eso había pociones, y unos estupendos ungüentos que la Sra. Pomfrey preparaba a la perfección._

_A Harry siempre le había gustado volar. Lo sabía desde pequeño, cuando soñaba con echar a volar como hacían las palomas del parque cuando él corría tras ellas. Le hubiera gustado salir volando en tantas ocasiones… _

_Volar para escapar de la realidad, para encerrarse en sí mismo y olvidarse del mundo. Para sólo preocuparse de si se cansaba demasiado, o de si se iba a golpear con alguna paloma que estuviera volando a la misma altitud que él… _

_Jamás había podido imaginar que iba a poder volar sobre una escoba. Pero le había encantado. Y le seguía gustando._

_Pero aquello era mejor. Mucho mejor. _

_Podía hacer cualquier cosa. Entrar en cualquier lugar, como en aquella habitación de verdes cortinas, en la que descansaba un hermoso rubio, que le quitaba el sueño infinidad de veces. _

_Harry entró por la ventana e hizo volar las cortinas. ¡Cómo le gustaba aquello!_

_Y allí estaba, durmiendo tranquilamente. Harry sonrió y le meció el cabello. Pero el rubio se volteó y se tapó con la sábana de nuevo. Harry resopló y volvió a acercarse a él, soplando ésta vez más fuerte. Con lo que consiguió despertarle. _

_Observó como se levantaba y como se metía en el baño. Pero él no entró. No quería violar la intimidad del rubio. Sabía que cómo él, no disponía de mucha. Así que se contentó con oírle murmurar y cantar en la ducha desde afuera. _

_Y con aspirar ese dulce y embriagante aroma, a savia viva y a limón…_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando la ventana se abrió de golpe, a Hermione se le volaron unos papeles, que rápidamente se apresuró a recoger.

Pero el viento, en vez que hacerse menos fuerte, crecía en potencia. Tanto que casi todos los apuntes de los que se encontraban allí, ahora volaban a su antojo por la clase, mientras los dueños de dichos folios intentaban inútilmente cogerlos en el aire.

Hermione estaba confusa. Pero si hacía un día estupendo. Ni nubes ni frío ni viento…

Era como si una fuerza anti-natural era la que provocara todo aquel revuelo de brisa…

Hermione se levantó de golpe de donde estaba agachada recogiendo todos sus papeles, y miró en dirección a su amigo ojiverde.

La castaña lo sabía.

Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que le conoció.

Pero fue en ese momento cuando lo vio claro.

Y Hermione sonrió.

Y se agachó a seguir recogiendo papeles.

-¿Por qué te has levantado tan de repente, Hermione?-preguntó su pelirrojo amigo cuando la castaña se arrodilló a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, cosas mías…-respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La profesora lo estaba observando todo. Sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Y quien había provocado todo aquel desastre. Pero sonrió.

Dumbledore tenía razón.

¡En fin! Habría que echarles una mano.

Y levantó la varita y pronunció un inaudible hechizo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco se calló encima de Harry.

Y el viento paró de golpe.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

Los chicos que estaban intentando, desde que comenzó todo aquello, cerrar las ventanas, pudieron por fin cerrarlas.

Los que estaban recogiendo los folios del suelo, y los que estaban saltando para cogerlos al vuelo, pudieron conseguirlos y así, regresar a sus asientos.

Pero, aún en medio de todo aquel estruendo, ninguno de los dos se separó. Estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose.

Hasta que Harry, que estaba apoyado en el suelo, sobre sus codos, salvó la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Malfoy…

Y durante unos instantes, ambos pudieron sentir ese hermoso momento, en el que un solo roce puso sus pasiones a flor de piel…

Pudieron sentir _de nuevo_, aquel roce de sentimientos…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nadie se había dado cuenta de nada, y ellos estaban _de nuevo_ sentados en sus asientos, incapaces de echarse una mirada de odio o de rencor ni siquiera de confusión.

En realidad ningún tipo de mirada.

Hermione observó a su pelinegro amigo. Estaba ordenando sus cosas como si _nada_ hubiera pasado. Pero estaba claro que _algo_ había pasado. Aunque no se imaginaba _qué_ podía ser.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Intuía que no lo iba a saber nunca, que aunque le preguntara al moreno, éste lo negaría.

Así que se contentó con hacerse una vaga idea de lo que había sucedido, y volvió a escribir como si,…

…_realmente,…_

…no hubiera pasado…

…_nada_.

_¡Brisa, brisa!_

_¡Echa a volar!_

_¡Llévame contigo!_

_¡No sé donde irás!_

_Brisa,… brisa…_

_-susurro al mar-_

_¿Dónde, tus pasos van?_

_Brisa,… brisa…_

_-tus murmullos,_

_En silencio, están-._

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

AureaAspen

19 de febrero de 2006

_**Reviews?**_


	5. ¡No necesito nada más!

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! Realmente, me ayudan muchísimo!**

**_Tomoe Tatewaki – _jaja, gracias por pasarte por mi historia. Y si te cuento un secretito, lo del beso no estaba planificado. Pero en fin, las musas tomaron mi cuerpo y lo escribieron por que les pareció así. Sí, intento que la historia sea ligera, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho las historias que se hacen pesadas. Lo de la brisa también fue obra de las musas. Jaja! Gracias! Y pásate cuando quieras!**

**_EstherRadcliffe – _jaja, mil gracias. Besos a ti también! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**_Paula Moonlight – _gracias por leer. Sí bueno, se supone que trata de la poesía, muy en el fondo, eso es lo que quise reflejar. No tardaré!**

**_Haruko FLCL – _te cuento un secreto? El _realmente_ o bueno, casi la última frase del final, la añadí en las modificaciones de última hora. Cuando me lo leo justo antes de publicarlo. Jaja, casi no las pongo! Y con el resto de las cursiva me pasa lo mismo,… gracias!**

**_Claudia – _debo suponer que sabes que los otros poemas son de Bécquer y A. Machado. El único que es mío es el del capítulo anterior y el de éste. Gracias por leer.**

**_Riku Lupin – _gracias. Jaja, envidia por qué? Si tu escribes genial! (Siento no haberte dejado reviews, nunca tengo tiempo, pero lo prometo que la próxima vez lo haré). Gracias por lo del poema. **

**_Sara – _gracias, de verdad. Y aquí tienes el siguiente capi, jaja.**

**_Alega Sumino-Sham – _si, bueno, jaja. Todavía no ha habido nadie que se me haya quejado por eso. Jaja. **

**Bueno, ya vengo con otro capi bajo el brazo. Jaja.**

**Como en la otra vez, este poema también lo he escrito yo. La verdad es que no encontré ninguno que reflejara mejor lo que quería dar a entender en éste capi. **

**Y a ritmo de Mago de Oz, (grupo que les recomiendo, tienen unas letras estupendas), les presento el quinto capi.**

**Espero que les guste. **

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

**¡No necesito nada más…!**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_Tan sólo un momento,_

_Me gustaría tenerte para mí._

_Por tan sólo un momento,_

_Desearía ser para ti._

_Tan sólo un momento,_

_Para mí sería suficiente,_

_Por tan sólo un momento,_

_Por tan sólo un instante._

_(…)_

_AureaAspen_

_Un día cualquiera de Diciembre_

Cuando la clase ya estaba a punto de finalizar, la profesora llamó la atención de los alumnos presentes.

-Escuchadme unos instantes. Me gustaría decir la nota más alta de los trabajos-dijo la profesora Carpenter.

Todos se la quedaron mirando. Con ésta profesora nunca se sabía. Incluso Ron había conseguido la nota más alta alguna vez.

-Tal y como comenté al principio de la clase; hay dos redacciones que me han sorprendido en especial. Una ya se la imaginarán, la del Sr. Potter.

Harry se levantó un poco azorado, ya que la clase se había puesto a dar vítores. Y justo cuando fue a coger la redacción, Hermione se la quitó para leerla. ¿Qué demonios había puesto él en su redacción que no había puesto ella?

Harry sonrió, y regresó a su banca, donde su mirada esmeralda se cruzó momentáneamente con la plateada, de cuyo dueño recibió una _casi_ etérea sonrisa, pero que desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido.

Pero Harry no tuvo más tiempo para pensar si la sonrisa había sido de verdad o si no habían sido más que producto de sus imaginaciones, que estaban un poco nerviosas por la cercanía del rubio, ya que su amigo y compañero de habitación, el pelirrojo Weasley, le palmeó la espalda y le dijo:

-Ya me contarás tu secreto.

Harry sonrió.

El pelirrojo siempre se lo decía después de que al final de cada clase, el moreno recibiera puntos para Gryffindor, gracias ha algún ejercicio o redacción bien hecha.

Cuando se hubo sentado, la profesora Carpenter, volvió a captar toda la atención de la clase, que rápidamente se calló no queriendo recibir ninguna amonestación por parte de la profesora. Ya que se sabía que eran bastante crudas.

-La segunda redacción, es la que tengo en mis manos-dijo mostrándola, al sacarla de una carpeta a parte-. Como supondrán, me gustaría que el autor de dicha redacción la leyera.

Draco sonrió, esperaba que el que tuviera que leerla, fuera bueno con la lectura. Sabía de buena tinta que la profesora quitaba puntos por casi todo. Y una de esas cosas era por una mala lectura.

-En realidad-continuaba la profesora-. La redacción en sí no se centra en lo que es la poesía sino en lo que _le _inspiró a escribirla, y sobre aquello que le "hizo ver" de algún modo lo que significaba el poema.

De repente, la sonrisa del rostro de Draco se esfumó. Así había sido exactamente como él había redactado la redacción. Pero era imposible que él hubiera sacado la nota más alta. Para eso ya estaban Granger y Potter, ¿no?

Al pensar en el moreno sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rojizo, que rápidamente desechó con una sacudida de cabeza.

Y además, él no recordaba haber recogido nunca la redacción. Comenzó a buscarla con desesperación por su mochila. No estaba. Buscó por entre los libros. No estaba. Buscó por los libros que no eran de la materia. No estaba. Buscó por entre el cuaderno y por los cuadernos de otras asignaturas. No estaba. _No_, estaba.

Y eso quería decir, que, _no estaba_.

Miró al _último_ lugar en el que podía estar; el suelo.

……

No, _no_ estaba.

-¿Sr. Malfoy…?-oyó decir a la profesora.

Draco giró su rostro como un autómata. Observó como la profesora le tendía _su_ redacción perdida, a la vez que añadía:

-¿…le importaría? Todos tenemos muchas ganas de oírle.

El rubio se levantó, y fue a por su pergamino. Cuando se hubo sentado, vio como toda la clase se acomodaba para escucharlo. Tragó saliva. ¿Desde cuando tenía Draco Malfoy nerviosismo agudo? Desde que tenía que leer algo suyo en público. ¿Quién le había mandado hacer esa redacción? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Deberes…!

En ese momento, Draco sintió una cálida respiración en su oído.

-Tranquilo, tan sólo déjate llevar-le dijo la voz.

Draco se giró hacia donde había provenido la voz. Sólo estaba Potter, pero éste hablaba con el Weasley. El rubio frunció el entrecejo. Y entonces, justo en ese momento, una suave y confortable brisa le envolvió, y el rostro del moreno se volteó y con un casi imperceptible asentimiento de cabeza, a Draco le bastó para entender. Como dice el refrán "A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan". Draco lo supo, nada ocurriría, mientras él siguiera a su lado.

Y el Príncipe de Slytherin, único componente de dicha casa en esa clase, comenzó a leer. Tranquilo, de que no pasaría _nada_. Y continuó leyendo, seguro de que nada ocurriría, mientras _su_ rodilla sintiera la rodilla de _su opuesto_, mostrándole que seguía allí. Que estaba para _él_.

Y que por _nada_ del mundo, se iría y que _siempre_ tendría su apoyo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Llevaba varios días pensando en lo mismo. Llevaba comiéndose la cabeza sobre si hacer _o no_, desde que entregó la redacción, hacía una semana. Todos los días nada más levantarse, era en lo _primero_ que pensaba. Incluso antes de la ropa que elegiría para ponerse. _No_ sabía _que_ hacer.

Naturalmente, la idea era una tontería que se le había ocurrido, pero, aunque le costara admitirlo, le _apetecía_ hacerlo. Le apetecía mucho.

Además, _nadie_ tenía por qué enterarse, ¿no?

Y el _muso _que le despertaba _ese_ deseo de _hacerlo_ tampoco se enteraría. Era lo justo, ¿no?

Después de todo, él era así, ¿o no?

……

Draco Malfoy sonrió, y se dirigió un poco más contento a la biblioteca. Más específicamente a la sección de poesía. Pensando en cómo empezar el _poema_ que le _apetecía_ escribir. Dándole vueltas al coco en si al Chico de Oro de Dumbledore, le importaría ser su… ¿_muso_?

Sin que él lo supiera, evidentemente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Tan sólo un momento…_

-No, no me gusta-dijo Draco arrugando la hoja de papel en su mano y tirándola al suelo.

_En tan sólo un momento…_

-No…-gruñó el rubio tirando otra hoja al suelo-No me gusta, tiene que ser algo más profundo… algo más… ¡Dios!-exclamó frustrado.

Draco se levantó del sillón de su Sala Común en el que se encontraba. Llevaba desde la tarde allí sentado y no había manera de encontrarle un _puñetero_ nombre al _puñetero_ poema que el _puñetero_ de Potter le _había hecho_ escribir.

Claro que, el puñetero de Potter no se lo había hecho escribir. Al menos no directamente. Y… tampoco indirectamente. En realidad, él solito se lo había buscado. Él solito se había metido en aquel embrollo. Pero la culpa de todo era el puñetero de Potter. Sí, todo era culpa suya. Por haberlo enamorado de aquella forma…

-¡Dios!-Draco se dejó caer en su sillón, con las manos enterrando su cabeza-. ¿Cómo he podido caer tan bajo…? ¿Cómo he llegado a ésta situación…? ¿Cómo he de salir ahora…?

-¿Salir de dónde, querido?-preguntó entonces una voz femenina por detrás y justo en su oído.

-¡Pansy!-exclamó el rubio levantándose de golpe.

-Draco, querido, estaba buscándote. Venía a preguntarte, ¿cuándo informo a nuestros padres de nuestro compromiso?

-Pansy, Pansy,… ya te lo he dicho, no voy a casarme contigo-negó con la cabeza el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

-Pero, Draco, si hasta hace unas semanas, estabas de acuerdo…-protestó la chica.

-Hace unas semanas no sabía lo que sé ahora. Las cosas han cambiado-explicó el joven rubio.

-¿Qué ha cambiado?-preguntó la heredera Parkinson, comenzándole a salir lágrimas de los ojos.

-Todo ha cambiado, todo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-le preguntó abrazándola Draco-. ¿Me apoyarás?

Pansy asintió, sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de su corazón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry se encontraba poniéndose su pijama, para ir a acostarse, cuando cierto pelirrojo salió del cuarto de baño. El moreno se metió en la cama, mientras Ron, con el pijama ya puesto, se secaba el cabello rojizo, con una toalla. El pecoso se giró hacia su amigo.

-¿Es cierto que puedes invocar a una brisa…?-preguntó curioso.

Harry echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó una carcajada de júbilo.

-¡Al fin lo preguntas! ¿Era eso lo que te tenía tan nervioso?-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa cansada.

El pelirrojo amigo tuvo la madurez de sonrojarse un poquito.

-¡Cuéntanoslo Harry!-pidió Neville desde su cama.

Harry sonrió. Cerró los ojos y se concentró.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

De repente, una brisa entró en la Sala Común de las serpientes y envolvió a la joven que aún lloraba, agazapada en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado el rubio. La brisa la envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante. Y le secó las lágrimas que estaban por su rostro.

Pansy sonrió. Y se levantó un poco más animada.

-Seas quien seas, gracias…-y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la parte femenina, pero entonces se volteó-. ¡Cuídale bien! ¿Lo harás…?

La brisa tornó a envolverla y ella sintió como un suave y cálido beso le era depositado sobre su mejilla. La chica sonrió melancólicamente, y con la manga se secó unas pocas lágrimas que volvían a caer.

Alzó su barbilla bien alto.

_Nadie_ debía enterarse de lo que _allí_ abajo había pasado.

_Nadie_.

A partir de aquel momento, no había pasado _nada_.

Absolutamente _nada_.

Llorar era de _débiles_, ¿no?

Y, después de todo, _ella_ era una Slytherin, y como _tal_ debía comportarse… _¿o no?_

_Tan sólo un momento,_

_No imploro nada más…_

_En tan sólo un momento,_

_Podría enamorarte, quizás…_

_Tan sólo un momento,_

_Si me lo quisieras regalar…_

_En tan sólo un momento,_

_Te mostraría lo que es amar._

_Sólo pido un momento,_

_No necesito nada más…_

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

AureaAspen

01 de marzo de 2006

_**Reviews?**_


	6. ¡Yo no sé!

**Millones de gracias por todo, por seguir leyendo y sobretodo por dejarme tan fabulosos y magníficos reviews! Espero que se pasen por mis otras historias, están ahí, para ustedes también. (Propaganda, propaganda,… ¡no he podido evitar decirlo!)**

**_Haruko FLCL_****_ – _creo que no lo terminaste de entender, Haruko. No es Draco el que está llorando, sino Pansy. Y no, Pansy no sabía que era Harry el que la envolvía. Gracias por leer y por dejarme un review en cada capi. Se agradece.**

**_Paula Moonlight –_gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Como pronto verás, en éste. Gracias por leer. **

**_Elian_****_ – _bueno, gracias en los poemas con respecto a mi. En cuanto a los otros poemas, sí, son maravillosos. Y como verás ya he actualizado. Gracias por leer.**

**_Sara –_ gracias por lo de fan! Me hizo mucha ilusión. Gracias por leer. Ya he actualizado, jaja. **

**_Dreket –_ no termino de entender lo que me quieres decir con eso de que "me has cambiado a Bécquer, TT vergüenza ajena", la verdad es que no lo pillo. Jaja. Espero que no sea nada malo. Gracias por leer, y espero verte de nuevo por aquí. **

**_ManDark_****_ – _me encanta que un chico me deje un review. Me hace mucha ilusión. Gracias por leer. Por cierto, aprovecho para decirte que tu historia "La Sonrisa y El Espejo" es maravillosa, siento no haberte dejado un review (Excusas, excusas…). Espero que te pases de nuevo por aquí. **

**_Sailor Earth7_****_ – _gracias por estar aquí, de nuevo y por dejarme reviews en todos los capis, es de agradecer. Jaja. ¿Relajante…? Eres la primera que me lo dice, pero gracias. Y te cuento una cosa, también es muy relajante y sobretodo gratificante de escribir. **

**Éste poema como podrán observar no me pertenece, es de un escritor increíble que les recomiendo. Y a ritmo esta vez de Tara Blaise (¿Os habéis fijado en el nombre? ¿No es alucinante…?), que tiene una voz encantadora, os presento el capítulo seis.**

**Espero que les guste. **

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

**¡Yo no sé…!**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_Por una mirada, un mundo;_

_Por una sonrisa, un cielo;_

_Por un beso… ¡Yo no sé!_

_¡Qué te diera por un beso!_

_G. A. Bécquer_

_Rima XXIII_

_Rimas y Leyendas_

Harry despertó sobresaltado, envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche. Llevaba varios días que no dormía bien. Era un presentimiento. Un extraño y asfixiante presentimiento que se le atoraba en la garganta, y que por más que lo intentaba, no le dejaba dormir.

El presentimiento le decía que debía ir al campo de Quidditch, y que no podía pasar de esa noche. Harry nunca lograría comprender las leyes de la magia. Pero como bien había aprendido en esos últimos años, era mejor no contradecirla, si querías conservar intacto tu cabeza en su sitio.

¡En fin! ¡Qué se le iba ha hacer!

Harry se levantó, molesto por la inadecuada e impertinente magia que le había despertado. Casi parecía ser a propósito. Sacudió la cabeza, para despejarse un poco más y se levantó, con la intención de darse una larga y relajante ducha.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No muy lejos de allí…

-Dumbledore, no creo que debiéramos interferir más entre esos dos…

-Sta. Carpenter, llevan deseándolo desde… no se sabe cuanto tiempo… ¿lo dejaremos a medias cuando estamos tan cerca…?

-Albus, no me obligue a reprenderle como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Si me ofrecí a ayudarle, fue sólo por que sé que esos dos estarían mejor juntos, pero…

-¿… no cree que sea justo para ellos que los manejemos como dos marionetas…? ¿Es eso?

La mujer se levantó molesta por la falta de sensatez que estaba demostrando el anciano director, con respecto a lo que estaba pasando. En mitad de una de las más feroces guerras, por no decir la más, y en vez de ayudarles a prepararse para poder sobrevivir a ella, jugaba a ser cupido.

-¡Esto es insostenible! ¡Intolerable! ¡Me marcho!-dijo la profesora recogiendo sus cosas-. ¡Ya está bien de entrometerse en la vida íntima de las personas!

Y se alejó con paso seguro hacia la puerta del despacho, la cual abrió con una fuerza del todo innecesaria.

-Hasta hace poco te gustaba, Tanny…-comentó la voz del "vejete" que aún permanecía sentado en su asiento, en su acostumbrada posición de cuando meditaba.

Albus Dumbledore observó por encima de sus gafas de media luna, como la mujer se daba la vuelta y le miraba.

-Las cosas cambian, abuelo. La _gente_ cambia-y sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Es cierto Titanya Carpenter, el tiempo cambia, y las personas con él…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hacía unas pocas semanas que Draco solía ir a relajarse a ese lugar. No acostumbraba a ir todos los días, pero desde su conversación con su "hasta ahora" prometida, iba todas las noches, no faltaba a ninguna. Se encontraba mal por lo de Pansy, sabía que ella le quería, y que no era justo. Pero tampoco era justo que sus padres le obligasen a casarse, cuando él lo que quería era disfrutar… pero de ésta manera no había quien disfrutase la vida.

Pansy a penas le hablaba y cuando lo hacía, era con monosílabos. Desde que Nott había comenzado a salir con Mildred, por pesadez de ésta última, casi no tenía tiempo para nadie. Blaise últimamente, desaparecía cada dos por tres y nadie sabía a donde iba. Y en cuando a Crabbe y a Goyle, estos eran más un estorbo que una compañía.

Draco acarició tiernamente a una hermosa gata de pelaje blanco y fino, de ojos azules cielo, que estaba tumbada a su lado, allí arriba.Así que sólo le quedaba Eilonwy. Su única compañía desde el fatigoso día en que cortó con Pansy, hacía poco menos de una semana.

Pero ésta era una gata, y escuchar escuchaba bien, pero lo que era conversar…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry se calzó los zapatos y sin hacer el menor ruido, se dirigió a su baúl, lo abrió, y sacó de él su cara y estilizada escoba nueva; una "Saeta Plateada". (NdA: Escoba de mi invención, por supuesto). Más rápida y ágil que la "Saeta de Fuego", y con una línea más bonita que la "Nimbus 2.001". Pero, claro, que a Harry, eso no le importaba en absoluto.

A Harry, lo que le importaba de esa escoba era, que había sido el último regalo que le había hecho Sirius el año anterior. Recordaba ese momento perfectamente…

_-Harry, han traído un paquete para ti. Está en la mesa del salón, querido-le había dicho esa misma mañana la Sra. Weasley, cuando se había levantado._

_Se encontraba en La Madriguera, después de que pasara tan sólo un día con los Dursley. _

_Había entrado en el salón tembloroso y se había encontrado con Remus Lupin, que se había levantado en cuanto le había visto entrar. Le había sonreído y se le había acercado despacio a él. Pero justo antes de que llegara a abrazarlo, le observó mejor._

_-Te ves… diferente, Remus-había dicho Harry. _

_Su ex profesor había sonreído con melancolía, bajado la cabeza y en un susurro, le había dicho:_

_-Ropa nueva, Harry._

_Harry le había observado mejor en ese instante y había sonreído alegre._

_-¿Has conseguido por fin un trabajo, Remus?-había preguntado con entusiasmo._

_-Desgraciadamente, no, Harry-había negado entones, Remus con la cabeza, a la vez que se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón que ocupaba antes de que Harry entrara._

_Harry le había mirado apenado. Las cosas se veían mal para el merodeador licántropo. En eso Remus se había levantado y había abrazado al moreno sin que éste se diera ni cuenta. _

_-¡Pero no hablemos de mi! ¡Hablemos de ti!-había dicho separándose-. ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Cumples los dieciséis, ¿no estás contento? Ya casi eres un adulto. Te permitirán utilizar la varita fuera del colegio, ¡y pasar la prueba de aparición!_

_Harry se había hincado de hombros y se había dejado caer sobre el sillón. _

_-¡Oh, vamos, Harry! No puedes seguir culpándote por lo que pasó… ¡Mira, te traigo un regalo!_

_Harry había recibido de las manos del castaño un alargado paquete, que se parecía enormemente a una…_

_-¡…Escoba!-había reaccionado Harry entonces, mirando a un alegre Remus con sorpresa-. ¿Pero… no decías que…?_

_-Y así es Harry. Pero, al igual que a ti, a mi Sirius también me dejó algo de su fortuna. Gracias a eso me estoy manteniendo-Remus se había levantado en ese momento, abrazado a Harry de forma paternal y le había dicho-. Harry, prométeme que intentarás salir adelante. A Sirius no le hubiera gustado que estuvieras así por él. _

_Harry había sonreído y asentido con lágrimas en los ojos. Remus le había correspondido en la muestra de cariño. _

_-¡Ah! Y esto,… también es para ti-había concluido antes de darle una sucia y antigua carta, mal doblada y que apestaba a cerveza de mantequilla._

_Harry se había quedado mirándola alucinado, en ella se podía leer: "_Parami Ahijado, de su Padrino_". Mientras, Remus había salido de la sala y con un beso en la mejilla y una tostada en la boca, había desaparecido por la chimenea de los Weasley._

Harry sonrió, sacando la gastada carta, que aún conservaba. En ella no sólo estaba la carta que Sirius le había escrito en su testamento, sino, que dentro había otra. Una de cuando los merodeadores eran jóvenes y aún no estaban prometidos con nadie. Según le había explicado Sirius, era una conversación de la clase historia entre ellos tres y aparecían, las letras de Remus, de Sirius y de su padre, James. Hablando de lo que harían cuando se casaran. Harry amplió su sonrisa. ¡Cuántas veces habría leído la carta! ¡Cuántas veces se había reído _con_ ellos! ¡Y cuántas veces esa carta le había alegrado el día! No lo sabía ni le importaba.

Así que, se sentó allí. En el suelo de la habitación de Gryffindor, apoyándose en los pies de su cama, y comenzó a leer:

"_Querido Harry, _

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que, seguramente, yo ya no estoy contigo. No quiero que por eso estés triste, ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar. ¡Celebra mi partida! Por que así, estaré con tu padre y con tu madre, viéndote desde aquí arriba, y los tres podremos apoyarte en lo que tú decidas de tu vida. Dejo todas mis posesiones en tus manos, incluido a ese desgraciado de Kreacher. ¡Jajaja! No quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondrá cuando se entere de que tú eres su nuevo amo. Dale recuerdos a Remus y dile, que James y yo le esperamos aquí arriba, para comenzar nuestras bromas, como en antaño. Felicita a Hermione y a Ron cuando se comprometan, cuando se casen y tengan su primer hijo…_

_(…)_

_¡Ah! Y Harry. Una última cosa; dile a Remus que… le quiero, que siempre le he querido, y que hasta después de la muerte le querré. Hazme ese favor, Harry, nunca he tenido el valor de decírselo en vida. Hazlo tú por mí, ahora… en mi muerte…_

**S**_i_r_i_u_s _**O**_r_i_ó_n**B**_l_a_c_k

A_lias, _C_a_n_u_t_o"_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Casi había amanecido, cuando Draco se despertó. Dolorido. Por haber dormido en una mala postura. Eilonwy no estaba. Pero el rubio no se preocupó. Cuando tuviera hambre ya le buscaría. Draco se levantó y se estiró. Le crujieron unas vértebras, pero él no hizo mucho caso a eso. Miró a su alrededor, buscando sus cosas, no fuera que a la gata, se hubiera puesto a jugar con su cuaderno, en el que estaba el poema terminado.

_No necesito nada más…_, así lo había titulado. (Por cierto, aprovecho para decirles que el poema que "supuestamente" escribe Draco es el del capi anterior). Le había costado la misma vida hacerlo. Ya que no sabía qué era exactamente lo que quería expresar con él. Pero una vez terminado, se había sentido liberado, (y tal como dijo; Sailor Earth7) y orgulloso consigo mismo.

Draco sonrió. Recogió sus cosas, se las guardó bajo el brazo y con la mano libre, cogió su poema y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. Pero una ráfaga de viento, se lo robó de las manos. Draco comenzó a correr detrás… ¡_nadie_ debía leerlo!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry andaba tranquilamente por el campo de Quidditch, aspirando el aire fresco que se respiraba allí. Aquel lugar le encantaba. Instantáneamente, unas imágenes de un rubio sentado en el césped, observándole volar y luego después, cuando lo había nombrado en su redacción, se le vinieron a la mente y el ojiverde sonrió.

Entonces, decidió que necesitaba urgentemente volar. Pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba, se acomodó… y _algo_ se le pegó a la cara.

Era un pergamino.

Harry lo retiró de su rostro y lo observó con detenimiento.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco vio con impotencia, como _su_ papel se pegaba en el rostro del Gryffindor, y como de sus labios salían las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron decir.

-¡No te atrevas a leerlo Potter!

El moreno elevó su rostro, y observó como su archi-enemigo bajaba corriendo las escaleras que daban a… ¿las gradas de Gryffindor? Harry frunció el entrecejo, y bajó el rostro hasta el escrito pergamino, pero justo antes de empezar a leer algo, el papel le fue arrancado de las manos.

Harry elevó el rostro furioso. Se encontró con la temerosa expresión que le profesaba el rubio. Harry se extrañó, y su curiosidad por el pergamino que el Slytherin escondía tras la espalda, aumentó.

-No lo habrás leído, ¿verdad?-preguntó con un cierto temblor en la voz Draco.

Harry se quedó perplejo. El rubio no le había atacado ni le había gritado ni tan siquiera le había insultado. El moreno le analizó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho qué?-preguntó tanteando el terreno.

El Slytherin cambió su expresión a una de puro _odio_.

-¡Potter! ¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo! ¡Lo que dice aquí es muy importante para mí! ¡Dime ahora si lo has leído!-gritó el rubio fuera de sí.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo he leído! ¿¡Y qué?-exclamó entonces el moreno, también encolerizado.

-¡Yo te mato, Potter!-gritó el rubio y se tiró encima del Gryffindor arrojando al suelo sus cosas y el pergamino.

Harry cayó hacia atrás, al tirársele sobre él el otro chico y recibió un derechazo por parte del rubio. Quién intentó golpearle de nuevo, pero que se vio inmovilizado cuando Harry, que era más ágil en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que el rubio, le colocó bajo él, y le sujetó ambos brazos a cada lado del cuerpo por las muñecas.

-¿Qué ponía el pergamino, Malfoy?-preguntó Harry con la voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-¡Si piensas que te lo voy a decir es que eres gilipollas, Potter!-escupió Draco, rojo por el esfuerzo de intentar liberarse.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

-Bien, Malfoy, si no me lo vas a decir por las buenas, será por las malas-dijo Harry entonces, y sacándose la varita del bolsillo, ató las manos y los pies del rubio con unas cuerdas, y se levantó en busca del pergamino.

Y mientras Draco forcejeaba con las cuerdas, escrupulosamente atadas, Harry pudo leer con tranquilidad el pergamino. Su rostro cambiaba de expresión con cada palabra, con cada verso, con cada sílaba, con cada letra que leía en el pergamino.

Cayó de rodillas al lado del rubio que había dejado de pelear con las cuerdas. El pergamino se le resbaló de las manos. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas al Slytherin y se había girado hacia un lado, para no ver el rostro de culpabilidad que le mostraba el Gryffindor.

-Perdóname Malfoy-susurró Harry, a la vez que desataba al rubio, con un movimiento de varita.

-No hay nada que perdonar Potter-siseó suavemente el Slytherin a la vez que se levantaba todo lo dignamente que podía-. Tu has conseguido lo que querías, leer lo que decía el poema, y yo también, decirte lo que no me atrevía a decirte. Estamos en paz.

El rubio comenzó a recoger sus cosas, mientras Harry se quedaba allí, sin saber qué hacer. Un poema se le vino a la mente, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ponerse a recitarlo en susurros:

-_ Por una mirada, un mundo;_

_Por una sonrisa, un cielo;_

_Por un beso… ¡Yo no sé!_

_¡Qué te diera por un beso!_

Draco se giró y le observó. Harry miraba al césped apenado, melancólico. Draco sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se acercó al moreno, a la vez que se agachaba a su lado.

-Yo sí sé lo que daría por un beso-dijo Draco limpiándole las silenciosas lágrimas que el moreno derramaba. Éste le miró expectante-. Un poema-explicó con su primera sonrisa sincera hacia Harry, al mismo tiempo que le ponía en las manos el pergamino.

Draco se le quedó mirando. No era lo que se podía decir una declaración en toda regla, pero esperaba que Harry lo entendiera.

Cuando el rubio ya había perdido todas sus esperanzas, el ojiverde elevó su mirada y la clavó en los ojos plateados de _su_ Némesis. Harry sonrió.

-Trato hecho-y el moreno cogió de la corbata al rubio y le besó.

Le besó con todas sus fuerzas…

…a la vez que _sentía_…

…que Draco se le _rendía_,…

…en un _simple_ cruce de sentimientos.

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

AureaAspen

05 de marzo de 2006

_**Reviews?**_


	7. ¡Sueños son!

**Estoy muy feliz de que les esté gustando tanto, mil gracias.**

**_Haruko FLCL_****_ – _millones de gracias por estar ahí siempre. Gracias. Digamos que no llegó a llorar, pero si tú te lo imaginas echando unas lagrimitas no importa.**

**_ManDark_****_ – _em, no. Aún no termina. Jaja. Al principio tenía planeados unos cinco o seis capis, pero por lo que veo lo voy a extender… por ahora llevo… veinte capis… jaja. Pensados, no escritos. Gracias.**

**_Sara – _seguro que esa persona llegará. Y seguro que le puedes regalar algún poema, apuesto a que aceptará! Gracias.**

**_Sailor Earth7_****_ – _muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, realmente se agradecen. Bueno, estoy segura de que hay un montón de historias como las mías. Las tuyas, por ejemplo. Gracias.**

**_Riku Lupin_****_ – _jajaja. ¿En tu despacho? No me lo imagino! Gracias por tus dos reviews, jaja. Seguro que no es tan perfecto. Este me gusta más. Jaja. Gracias sinceramente. Por cierto, medarías la dirección de Slashfiction HP? **

**_tomoe tatewaki_****_ – _gracias igualmente. Espero que la próxima llegues a tiempo. Jaja. Gracias.**

**Y ahora, a ritmo de Noches de Blanco Satén, unas canciones de los años sesenta y setenta que me encantan, les invito a que lean.**

**Espero que les guste. **

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

**¡Sueños son…!**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión._

_Una sombra. Una ficción._

_Que todo bien es pequeño_

_Y toda la vida es sueño_

_Y los sueños, sueños son._

_2º Jornada – Versos del 2182 al 2187._

_La vida es sueño._

_Calderón de la Barca._

Comenzó a llover en ese mismo instante, y a los dos muchachos no les quedó otra opción que separarse el uno del otro. Miraron al cielo, y sendas gotitas les cayeron en la nariz, (No sé si saben la tradición esa de que si te cae una gota de lluvia en la nariz y estás enamorado, es que tu amor es correspondido). Se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Entonces, Harry miró al pergamino y lo escondió bajo su capa. Pero Draco se tiró encima de él, y se lo robó.

-¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Se estropeará!-le dijo Harry, intentando inútilmente coger el pergamino, tumbado en el suelo, con Draco sentado encima.

Draco sonrió, y delante de sus narices lo rompió en cuatro pedazos y lo tiró al aire.

-¡Oh, Draco! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!-exclamó lastimoso Harry, a la vez que dejaba caer su cabeza en el húmedo césped.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?-preguntó el ojigris asombrado.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó desconcertado Harry-. Pues…

-¿Me has llamado por mi nombre…?

-Te llamas Draco, ¿no?-preguntó Harry, y luego frunció el entrecejo y le miró ceñudo, a la vez que se apoyaba sobre los codos.

-Ese es mi nombre y así es como me llamo, ciertamente-corroboró el rubio en un susurro con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras sentado sobre el moreno, acortaba la distancia entre los dos y le besaba.

Harry le correspondió en el beso, y pidió permiso para entrar, en la boca que tanto ansiaba explorar. Lo cual, Draco permitió con gran gusto. Siguieron besándose. No con pasión. No con deseo. No con ternura ni dulzura ni otro de sus sinónimos. Sino con algo más profundo que todos esos adjetivos.

Con amor.

Cuando se les acabó el aire, se separaron y juntaron sus frentes. Las últimas gotas de lluvia, que rodaban traviesas por sus rostros, no les impidieron sonreír.

Draco elevó su rostro y cerró los ojos, había dejado de llover fuertemente y ahora sólo chispeaba tenuemente. Harry le imitó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Las gotitas de lluvia, les resbalaba por las mejillas y les mojaba el cabello. Ambos sonrieron. El rubio se agachó y se tumbó sobre Harry, que había puesto los brazos detrás de la cabeza, a modo de almohada, y se había terminado recostando sobre el suelo del campo de Quidditch.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Draco sonriendo, poniendo su barbilla sobre el torso del Gryffindor.

-Ahora me vas a escribir otro poema. Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?-rebatió Harry con una voz que pretendía sonar ofendida, pero que la sonrisa que comenzaba a asomar en sus labios le descubría.

-Tranquilo, Potter-replicó Draco besando suavemente los labios del moreno, y luego levantándose y tendiéndole una mano al otro para que se levantara, añadió-. Está guardaba a buen recaudo aquí, en mi memoria.

Harry sonrió, y abrazándole posesivamente por la cintura le dijo:

-Más te vale-y le volvió a besar.

Draco colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del ojiverde y se dejó besar. Era como estar en el cielo. El rubio sabía que nunca había sentido, lo que estaba sintiendo con el Gryffindor, al besar a nadie. Y sabía que nunca lo sentiría. Tan sólo con él.

Harry estaba en las nubes. Se encontraba maravillosamente bien. Era genial estar con la persona amada, y mejor aún era si te correspondía. El moreno sonrió dentro del beso, todavía recordaba a _aquella niña de cabellos dorados y lacios que le había robado su primer beso_. Y era tan embriagante sentirse rodeado por el aroma de su… ¿amante? Sí, a limón y a savia viva.

Harry estaba tan entusiasmado, que se dejó llevar por el momento.

Draco fue el primero en darse cuenta de que estaban en el aire y que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. El rubio se removió inquieto y rompió el beso. Harry le soltó y ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó desconcertado el moreno, retirándose un mechó de cabello azabache.

-¿Qué qué ha pasado? ¡Estabas volando Harry!

-¿Qué? ¡No bromees, Draco!-replicó el moreno, estaba demasiado extrañado por las palabras del rubio como para darse cuenta de que le había llamado por su nombre de pila.

-¡No estoy bromeando! En verdad estabas volando-rebatió el rubio acercándose al moreno.

Harry le miró ceñudo.

-No quiero tener mi primera discusión de pareja contigo, ahora, Malfoy. ¡Es nuestro primer día juntos!-exclamó Harry y se agachó a coger la escoba.

-¡Yo tampoco! ¡Sólo pretendo que me escuches!-medio gritó Draco.

Harry se posicionó frente al rubio Slytherin.

-Está bien-cedió, el rubio le sonrió, siempre conseguía lo que quería-. Supongamos que te escucho y que te creo en lo que dices. ¿Cómo me puedes probar que realmente he volado?-preguntó el moreno aún desconfiando.

Draco puso una de sus famosas sonrisas _made in Malfoy_ y cogiéndole por ambas partes del rostro, le acercó a su boca y antes de juntar sus labios susurró:

-Así-y salvó los pocos milímetros que quedaban de separación entre los dos, dándole al Gryffindor el beso más sensual y excitante que hubiera recibido antes.

Harry se estremeció, al notar como su lengua se entrelazaba con la de su Némesis. Se emocionó tanto al pensar en lo que había conseguido, que no se percató de que buscaba un contacto más cercano con el rubio. Éste por su parte, deshizo el abrazó que el moreno intentaba hacer y entrelazó sus dedos con los del ojiverde, logrando que el moreno soltara un suspiro.

Y entonces, cuando ambos ya se habían olvidado de por qué se estaban besando, ocurrió. Y Harry tuvo que romper esta vez el beso por que, de buenas a primeras, se había elevado veinte centímetros por encima de su pareja. Harry miró a los ojos de su antónimo. Podía leer la socarronería de quien sabe que tiene la razón. Y luego miró a sus pies, y abrió la boca…

-¡Estoy volando!-exclamó con entusiasmo el moreno.

-Exacto-dijo el rubio elevando una ceja.

-¡…Sin escoba!-continuó el moreno, sin hacer caso del gesto del Slytherin.

-Ya te lo dije-ratificó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!-gritó Harry y se echo a los brazos del rubio que no se lo esperaba y ambos cayeron al suelo, aún mojado.

Harry sobre Draco, y se echaron a reír.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Harry! ¡Estás empapado!-exclamó la prefecta perfecta Hermione nada más verle entrar por la puerta de la Sala Común.

Harry la miró de reojo y sonrió. Sin hacerle caso, pasó por su lado, se quitó la túnica negra con el escudo de Gryffindor y se tumbó en el sillón de tres plazas que había delante del fuego. Puso los pies en el reposa brazos, entrelazó su manos, las puso detrás de la cabeza y se recostó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione había seguido todos sus pasos con la expresión descolocada. Pero, entonces, lanzó un gritito al aire y se tiró encima de Harry, logrando que éste soltara un gruñido. Hermione le abrazó y le besó la frente. El moreno sorprendido, se dejó hacer.

-¿A qué viene esto?-preguntó alzando una ceja divertido.

-¡Oh, Harry! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡No tienes que fingir conmigo! ¡Te has puesto de novio con Malfoy!-exclamó la castaña.

Harry se levantó de un brinco y miró a todo su alrededor.

-¡Calla, Hermione! ¡Nadie lo sabe! Queremos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora-explicó entre susurros Harry. Pero entonces la miró sorprendido y se sentó a su lado-. Pero tú, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡No se lo habrás dicho a nadie más! ¿…verdad?

Hermione le miró como decidiendo si contestar. Pero viendo que a su amigo le iba a dar algo, decidió responder.

-No, no se lo he dicho a nadie. Además, dudo que a parte de mí alguien lo sepa. No todos son tan observadores como yo-dijo Hermione señalándose.

Harry se echó a reír.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El fin de semana pasó, y llegó el lunes por la mañana.

Todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas cuando una voz ronca les despertó.

-¡Arriba, dormilones! ¡Es lunes! Hay que ir a clase, levantarse temprano, estudiar, ir a pociones, ver a Malfoy, pelear con Malfoy, y que Snape nos quite puntos… ¡No es maravilloso!-canturreaba Harry a la vez que destapaba uno por uno a sus compañeros de habitación.

-No. No es maravilloso, Harry. No quiero que nos quiten puntos-replicó Ron Weasley, volviéndose a tapar con la sábana.

-¡De eso nada!-gritó Harry y se tiró encima del pelirrojo amigo, a quien comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Éste instantáneamente comenzó a reír. Y le golpeó con la almohada con la intención de que dejara de hacerle cosquillas. Y comenzaron una guerra de almohadas.

Dean, Seamus y Neville observaban la situación, completamente perplejos.

-¿Alguien sabe por que Harry está tan contento, últimamente?-preguntó Seamus a sus otros dos compañeros.

Los dos se hincaron de hombros y se lanzaron a la batalla, armados con sus almohadones.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Seguro que no os molesta?-preguntó desconcertado Harry a sus amigos, después de contarles la noticia, de camino al Gran Comedor.

Tanto Ron Weasley como Hermione Granger negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Seguro…?-volvió a preguntar el moreno, imitando el movimiento de cabeza de sus amigos. Éstos asintieron-. ¿De verdad de la buena…?-añadió repitiéndoles de nuevo.

-¡Déjalo ya Harry! ¡Te hemos dicho que sí!-exclamó Hermione dándole un coscorrón, para después sonreír.

-¡No era necesaria emplear la violencia Hermione Granger!-medio gritó el moreno.

Hermione le sacó la lengua y corrió al lado de la pelirroja, que la llamaba desde unos metros más adelante. Harry aprovechó para hablar con su mejor amigo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Ron? ¿Seguro que no hay ningún problema…?

El pelirrojo sonrió, y para sorpresa de Harry le abrazó.

-Si tú eres feliz, Harry, aunque sea con ése hur… _Slytherin_-se corrigió y Harry sonrió divertido-. Aunque sea con _él_, nosotros seremos felices de que nuestro amigo sea feliz.

-¡Oh, Ronald!-se oyó una voz por detrás-. ¡Eso ha sido hermoso!

Y su castaña amiga les abrazó a los dos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco había llegado temprano a desayunar, acompañado de sus amigos. Miraba sus dos tostadas sobra su plato, pensativo. Pansy a su lado le miró.

-¡Eh! ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¡Ya tienes novio Draco! No hay que estar triste, ¡hay que reír!-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó.

Vio como Blaise Zabinni le sonreía traviesamente desde la posición de enfrente y Draco soltó una carcajada.

-¿Sabéis qué?-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron todos sus amigos, volteándole a ver.

-¡Que prefiero no saberlo!-exclamó, para después echarse a reír.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry llegó al Gran Comedor poco después, e instintivamente, la mirada se le fue hacía la mesa de Slytherin.

Allí estaba _él,_ tan elegante y tan en su papel, como siempre.

En ese momento hablaba con un chico de su casa, sonreía natural, como hacía cuando estaba a solas con el Gryffindor. Harry también sonrió, le gustaba ver al rubio feliz, por que de ese modo, él también lo era.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco sintió que alguien le observaba y giró su rubia cabellera.

Allí estaba _él_, sonriendo a un lugar inconcreto. Tan espontáneo y tan auténtico. Como siempre.

Y él mismo volvió a sonreír. Por que sentía, aún en la lejanía, que el moreno era feliz. Y si _su Gryffindor_ era feliz; él no tenía mejor razón para vivir, que ver al joven hombre, día tras día de su vida, convertirse en un hombre adulto… Y verle feliz por ello.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ambos sintieron el impulso de mirarse.

Y así lo hicieron.

Y sonrieron.

_Se_ sonrieron.

Con esa sonrisa que sólo los enamorados pueden dar.

Con esa sonrisa que sólo los que son correspondidos pueden regalar.

Con esa sonrisa, que sólo los que están fuera, pueden admirar.

Y sus ojos brillaron.

Con ese brillo que sólo los enamorados consiguen realizar.

Con ese brillo que sólo los que son correspondidos consiguen igualar.

Con ese brillo, que sólo los que los ven desde afuera, consiguen identificar.

Y sus rostros resplandecieron,

Cuando se vieron correspondidos.

Y sus amigos callaron,

Cuando les vieron encendidos.

Y entonces, _ocurrió,_

Se hizo _oficial_,

_Se_ querían,

Y no en _vano_,

…_en verdad_…

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión._

_Una sombra. Una ficción._

_Que todo bien es pequeño_

_Y toda la vida es sueño_

_Y los sueños, sueños son._

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

AureaAspen

05 de marzo de 2006

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Vale, esto no os lo esperabais, ¿a que no?**

**Lo confieso, yo tampoco.**

**La idea se me ocurrió cuando leyendo los reviews en el de ****_Sailor Earth7_****ella me preguntó: _Aunque me queda una pregunta, como se enteró Blaise?_**

**Y entonces, se me vino a la mente hacer un Bonus Chapter en el que Blaise y los demás personajes secundarios fueran los protagonistas, y se explicara cómo lo habían averiguado. **

**Y… voila! Aquí está. Pero antes, los reviews.**

**_ManDark_****_ – _**gracias. Jaja. A mi me encanta que te encante. Gracias por leer. A ver cuando actualizas!

**_Haruko FLCL_****_ – _**gracias. Jaja. Muchas gracias por leer. Espero verte otra vez!

**_Paula Moonlight – _**gracias. Lo cierto es que, supongo que hay que imaginarse un poco la situación. Para ellos es como un sueño lo que están viviendo, ya que está retratado como tal. Espero que te lo aclare un poco. Gracias por leer.

**_K.Oracle_****_ – _**quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez? Cómo no me van a servir tus ánimos! Me sirven y mucho, de veras. Es cierto, sólo los enamorados consiguen eso… que conste que yo no lo estoy! Gracias por leer.

**_Alega Sumino-Sham_****_ – _**miles de gracias. Y no te preocupes. Yo casi nunca tengo tiempo de dejar reviews, y aunque tampoco es que sea muy aficionada a dejarlos, lo hago. Jaja. Me gusta que me contesten. Gracias por leer.

**_Riku Lupin_****_ – _**realmente me sorprendes, y yo que pensaba que éste fic no iba a gustar! Con el royo de que ya no hay gente a la que le guste la poesía tanto como a mí. Pero estoy equivocada, de lo cual me alegro muchísimo. Gracias, muchas gracias. En cuanto pueda me pasaré, prometido!

**_Lady Layil – _**gracias a ti por leer y por dejar el review. Y tranquila, jaja. Vuelve de nuevo por aquí.

**_Sailor Earth7_****_ – _**y al fin el detonante que me hizo hacer este capi bonus. Jaja. Tengo que estarte agradecida, sin tu pregunta jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante idea. En cuanto a lo de Ron,… espera unos capis más, verás que bien se lo toma (nótese la ironía). Y en cuanto a lo de sin ropa… espera al siguiente capi.

**_Tomoe elric_****_ – _**me alegra ver a nuevos miembros aquí, así que considérate bienvenida, espero que te siga gustando!

**_Sofy malfoy_****_ – _**ya te echaba de menos! Jajaja, me pareció raro no verte! (Bueno, seria más lógico decir, leerte, pero bueno, tu ya me entiendes) gracias por pasarte. ¿Melancólicos? Será por que así estoy yo… ;)

**_Senokis_****_ – _**gracias por pasarte, estas en tu casa, bienvenida.

**_Paddly_****_ –_**nunca se me habría pasado por la cabeza eso de hacer cambiar de opinión a una persona sobre algo, fuera lo que fuera. Es la segunda vez que me lo dicen, y cada vez alucino más ¿de verdad se pueda cambiar de parecer tan fácilmente? Puede que sí… a mí es que la poesía me llena de tal manera… que… no sé ni como explicarlo. Supongo que es eso lo que he querido reflejar aquí y me alegra haberlo conseguido. Gracias desde el fondo más hondo de mi corazón.

**_Drusila MARIANA Splendor Pe..._****_ – _**me alegra verte de vuelta! Jaja, es bueno tener lectores nos ayuda a continuar, gracias por pasarte y espero que te siga gustando.

**Éste capi quiero dedicárselo especialmente a Paddly, por que me ha hecho ver un montón de cosas que yo no había tenido la oportunidad de ver, desde aquí, te vuelvo a dar las gracias.**

**Y ahora sí, a ritmo de Aretha Franklin, os presento el primer Bonus que hago en un fic. (No me digáis que no escucho música… jaja)**

**Espero que les guste. **

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

**Bonus Chapter: De cómo Blaise se enteró**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

Digamos que Blaise no estaba muy contento. Snape le había vuelto a castigar, ¿y por qué? Os preguntaréis.

Sencillo.

Otra vez le había vuelto a pillar con la pelirroja.

Más específicamente: _liándose_ con la pelirroja.

_-¡Blaise Zabinni! ¡¿Qué se supone que está haciendo! ¡Es horario escolar! ¡Y usted! ¡Arréglese la túnica!..._

"¡Demonios!" pensó el moreno. ¿Es que Snape estaba en todas partes?

Por que eso era exactamente lo que parecía. Siempre le pillaba. Fuera a la hora que fuera, fuera en el lugar que fuera. Siempre le encontraba. Y siempre cuando estaba con ella. "¡Rábanos azules!" Snape siempre metiendo las narices en lo que no le importaba.

Desde luego, aquello era para meterse de cabeza en el lago y dejar que el calamar gigante te ahogara. ¡Maldito Slytherin entrometido! ¿Qué más le daba a Snape si él estaba con una Gryffindor, pelirroja y de ojos azules, amiga de una Sangre-Sucia, ex novia del famoso Harry Potter, y que además se apellidaba Weasley?

¿Es que no tenía algo mejor que hacer que molestarle? A Draco Malfoy no le molestaba tanto, ¡como era su ahijado!

Blaise llegó a las afueras de Hogwarts casi sin darse cuenta. Sus pasos le habían llevado cerca del campo de Quidditch.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un grito lejano:

-¡No te atrevas a leerlo Potter!

¿No era esa la voz de Draco? ¿Y qué demonios hacía a esas horas en el campo de Quidditch? ¡Y además con Potter!

Blaise estaba confuso, de manera que decidió ver por él mismo lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Se escondió tras una de las gradas del campo y con los ojos desorbitados, observó lo que pasaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Blaise se echó a reír. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Malfoy y Potter. Draco y Harry. Realmente alucinante. Aún no se lo podía creer. Que curioso era el destino. Y qué original, la vida. Blaise negó con la cabeza. si se lo hubieran dicho tres días antes no se lo hubiera creído. Ni aunque se lo hubiera dicho el mismísimo Draco.

Así fue como se lo encontraron Theodore y Pansy.

-¡Eh! Blaise-dijo el otro chico de Slytherin, sacando de sus pensamientos a Blaise-. ¿Qué haces?

Éste los miró, extrañado en un principio, y luego sonrió.

-Esa sonrisa no me gusta nada de nada-murmuró Pansy.

-A vosotros os estaba buscando…-dijo misterioso.

Les pasó los brazos por los hombros y comenzó a caminar, al mismo tiempo que les relataba una historia de dos príncipes que se odiaban, pero que al final, como en todos los cuentos de hadas, ambos se enamoraban y se quedaban juntos. Naturalmente, al acabar, hubo dos cuerpos en el suelo.

Pero no se asusten, no se habían muerto de la impresión. Solamente se habían desmayado… o eso creo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Entre tanto, una castaña había estado escuchándolo todo. Al principio, se quedó de piedra, pero luego lo comprendió. Aquella historia de dos sólo podía acabar de dos maneras:

A. Podían acabar matándose.

B. podían acabar juntos.

Habían optado por la segunda opción. Cosa que Hermione en el fondo agradecía. No hubiera soportado ver a esos dos enfrentándose. La chica sonrió. Suponía que aquello acabaría ocurriendo, pero de ahí a saberlo con seguridad…

Y ampliando su sonrisa se dirigió hasta su Sala Común, en donde fue recibida con la alegría del pelirrojo. Y la castaña, con una sonrisa que asustó al Weasley, le contó la misma historia que Blaise les había contado a sus amigos.

Tres segundos después, había un cuerpo más en la enfermería.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Pero que os pasa hoy!-exclamó la enfermera Pomfrey, y salió corriendo hasta su oficina, en busca de más pociones revitalizantes.

Hermione se sentó junto a la cama de su amigo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿También lo sabe?-preguntó una voz a su lado.

Hermione levantó la vista sorprendida para encontrarse con la del Slytherin. Pero contra todo pronóstico éste la sonreía. Ella le correspondió y asintió con una risita traviesa.

Blaise se sentó en una silla que puso al costado de la castaña y cruzándose de brazos comentó:

-Mis amigos también se han enterado hoy-y señaló con la cabeza las dos camas que estaban contiguas a la del pelirrojo.

Hermione miró y sonrió.

-¿El cuento de los principitos rivales?-preguntó el Slytherin.

La Gryffindor se echó a reír y asintió. El moreno también se rió.

Y entre tanta risa, despertaron a los otros tres, que al verles reír juntos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que… volverse a desmayar.

Causando una histeria crónica en la enfermera y un dolor de estómago agudo en los otros dos, por tanta risa.

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_Esto que se cuenta está situado antes de que Harry y Draco lleguen a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, capi anterior._

Éste capi no ha tenido poema, aunque lo cierto es que no necesitaba, espero que no os haya defraudado igualmente. Como supondréis, he estado llena de exámenes, y no he podido actualizar hasta ahora.

Lo siento en el alma.

El siguiente capi lo subiré pronto ¡prometido!

AureaAspen

27 de julio de 2006

_**Reviews?**_


	9. ¡Insensata pasión!

**Sé que no tengo excusa. Pero la que traigo espero que sea buena. **

**¡Voy a ser universitaria! **

**Este año que me he pasado estudiando y sin casi escribir ha dado sus frutos. Espero que a partir de ahora pueda dedicarme un poco más a los fics que tengo empezados, auque no terminados. Y he decidido empezar por éste. **

**Millones de gracias a:** _Anita Potter_ ManDark, _steffmalfoy_, K.Oracle, _Sailor Earth7_ _(esto no te lo esperabas, ¿a que no?)_, beli, _paola_, Lord Khalis Frostwhisper, _RoxMIna_, Drusila MARIANA Splendor Peru, _rosi-lucy. _

**Gracias por ser pacientes. **

**Y ahora, a ritmo de John Waite, el capítulo esperado.**

**Espero que les guste. **

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

**¡Insensata pasión…!**

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_Tan incentiva pintura,_

_Los sentidos me enajena,_

_Y el alma ardiente me llena,_

_De su insensata pasión._

_Don Juan Tenorio._

_Acto II – Escena IX._

_Versos del 1306 al 1309._

_José Zorrilla._

"_Te espero en el campo de Quidditch a las 7:00 de la tarde. __**H.P.**_" Eso decía la nota.

Draco sonrió y se dispuso a vestirse. A ver, a ver,… ¿qué se pondría para tener su primera cita con el chico de sus sueños…?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry esperaba impaciente, sentado en las bajas gradas de Gryffindor. Estaba nervioso. Sí, lo estaba. Y mucho. Se levantaba, daba dos vueltas de un lado al otro de la grada, se asomaba para ver si venía el rubio, soplaba al ver que no llegaba, se dirigía al asiento, se sentaba, se cambiaba de posición, volvía a soplar y se volvía a levantar.

Pues bueno, así llevaba por más de media hora. "¡Pero cómo demonios se te ocurre llegar una hora antes de lo acordado!", se reprendió a sí mismo. Por que sabía que el rubio siempre era puntual. ¿Por qué él no podía serlo también? Por la sencilla razón de que siempre se lo impedía algo. O llegaba demasiado temprano, por que no tenía nada que hacer; o llegaba media hora tarde, por que se le habían juntado todas las tareas a última hora. Eso le pasaba por ser tan desorganizado.

Corrección.

Inconstante. Ese era la palabra. Era un inconstante. Lo dejaba todo a medias. Y si no dejaba a medias, los deberes, era por que ahí se encontraba "Mama Hermione" para impedírselo. Y si aprobaba los exámenes, era sin duda alguna, por su ayuda. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía pensando en deberes y en estudios, si la más bella de las visiones se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa digna de fotografiar…?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco caminaba hacia él con tranquilidad fingida. Se encontraba como un flan. Y todo por que, a última hora, había llegado Pansy y le había elegido la ropa que se tenía que poner por que él no se decidía. Y eso había logrado que llegara un poco más tarde a la cita, cosa que al rubio le disgustaba sobremanera. Para al final, ponerse la ropa que mejor le sentaba, y en consecuencia, con la que mejor se sentía. Es decir, una camisa de blanco satén, con adornos místicos bordados en plateado por todo el torso izquierdo y unos pantalones negros, a juego con la chaqueta informal que llevaba. El cabello suelto, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Así vestía.

_-"Elegante, pero no demasiado. Discreto, pero atrayente. Un pequeño _gran _aliciente para Potter. Estás perfecto, Draco"-_así le había definido la chica.

Y por Dios esperaba que la chica tuviera razón.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry sintió como le temblaban las rodillas, así que hizo como que se sentaba, y palmeó el asiento de al lado, con la intención de que Draco se sentara allí con él. Draco se acercó y se sentó. Acurrucó, las manos en su regazo. Le temblaban, y Harry pensó que era por que como comenzaba el invierno, Draco no se había abrigado suficiente y ahora tenía frío. Así que sonrió y le cogió las manos al rubio entre las suyas. Draco levantó la cabeza y le sonrió al Gryffindor. Harry le correspondió, y se saludaron con un pequeño roce de labios.

-Bueno-comenzó el Slytherin-, ¿qué tal se lo han tomado Weasel y la sangr… perdón…_tus amigos_?

Harry se carcajeó.

-Bien-contestó hincándose de hombros-, dicen que si por mí está bien, por ellos también. Aunque a Ron creo yo le ha costado un poco más asimilarlo. Y me da la impresión, ahora que lo pienso, que Hermione se intuía algo-añadió el moreno pensativo.

-¿Tú crees…?-preguntó Draco.

-No lo sé seguro, pero… no sé... Yo no les conté nada sobre que ya te conocía antes de vernos en Hogwarts. Así que… Pero ya sabes como es Hermione, una observadora nata. Se da cuenta de todo antes de que lo sepan los demás-respondió Harry.

-En ese sentido se parece a Pansy…-comentó Draco-. ¡En fin!-prosiguió-, ¿para qué me has pedido que venga, Potter?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y cogiéndole de la corbata le besó. Beso al que el rubio correspondió, aunque un tanto sorprendido.

-Esto de cogerme de la corbata se está haciendo costumbre Harry. Casi me ahogas-dijo Draco desabrochándose dicha prenda, pero con una sonrisa-. ¿Y bien? Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Harry sonrió, le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios del otro.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?-preguntó Draco sonriendo a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza.

-Me encanta que me digas Harry y no Potter-respondió hincándose de hombros-. Sólo era eso, por lo que sonreía, _Draco_-añadió, recalcando su nombre.

Harry logró que el rubio agrandara su sonrisa.

-A mi también me encanta que me digas por mi nombre. ¡Ya estaba harto de Potter's y Malfoy's!

Y los dos se echaron a reír.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Se supone que te pasa cuanto te emocionas, ¿no es eso?-preguntó Draco a un Harry un poco cansado, que asintió-. Bien, déjame pensar…

Llevaban cerca de dos horas intentando que Harry volara. Pero sólo lo conseguían cuando Draco besaba a Harry y éste no se lo esperaba. Cosa que ocurría muy a menudo.

-¡Ya está! Creo que lo tengo-dijo con euforia el rubio-. Piensa en el recuerdo del beso…

-¡Eso ya lo hemos probado antes!-protestó el moreno.

-Hazme caso, Harry. Pero esta vez cierra los ojos-el Gryffindor hizo lo que el ojigris le pedía-. Concéntrate. Ahora quiero que pienses en nuestro beso-Harry elevó una ceja irónica, pero lo hizo-. Quiero que sientas cada fibra de tu ser. Que sientas el poder que corre por tus venas…

Harry frunció el entrecejo, y tenuemente comenzó a cubrirse de una bruma cálida y esponjosa, que los envolvió a los dos.

-Ahora que tienes localizado ese poder, quiero que lo canalices y que lo concentres sobre un solo sentimiento. El más fuerte. Y luego deja escapar toda esa fuerza agrupada, como si estuvieras perdiendo ese sentimiento…

Draco esperó el efecto de sus palabras. Harry se centró en lo que le había dicho el Slytherin. Cerró los puños con fuerza y puso una mueca de concentración. Poco a poco, muy poco a poco, dispersas imágenes y frases le fueron viniendo a la mente…

_-¿Por qué te quedas quieto?... ¿Por qué no dices nada?..._

_Y entonces fue cuando el ojiverde notó algo húmedo y a la vez cálido en sus labios…_

_Era un niño el que le había robado su primer beso, pero a Harry no le había importado._

_No le había importado lo más mínimo._

_Hasta que Harry, que estaba apoyado en el suelo, sobre sus codos, salvó la distancia que había entre sus labios y los de Malfoy…_

_-¡No te atrevas a leerlo Potter!_

_-¡Yo te mato, Potter!-gritó el rubio y se tiró encima del Gryffindor arrojando al suelo sus cosas y el pergamino._

_-¡Si piensas que te lo voy a decir es que eres gilipollas, Potter!-escupió Draco, rojo por el esfuerzo de intentar liberarse._

_-No hay nada que perdonar Potter-siseó suavemente el Slytherin a la vez que se levantaba todo lo dignamente que podía-. Tu has conseguido lo que querías, leer lo que decía el poema, y yo también, decirte lo que no me atrevía a decirte. Estamos en paz. _

_-Yo sí sé lo que daría por un beso-dijo Draco limpiándole las silenciosas lágrimas que el moreno derramaba. Éste le miró expectante-. Un poema-explicó con su primera sonrisa sincera hacia Harry, al mismo tiempo que le ponía en las manos el pergamino._

_-Así-y salvó los pocos milímetros que quedaban de separación entre los dos, dándole al Gryffindor el beso más sensual y excitante que hubiera recibido antes._

_Allí estaba _él,_ tan elegante y tan en su papel, como siempre. _

_Y sonrieron._

_Y entonces, _ocurrió

_Se hizo _oficial

Se_ querían, _

_Y no en vano,_

…en verdad…

_-Esto de cogerme de la corbata se está haciendo costumbre Harry. Casi me ahogas-dijo Draco desabrochándose dicha prenda, pero con una sonrisa-. ¿Y bien? Eso no responde a mi pregunta. _

_-A mi también me encanta que me digas por mi nombre. ¡Ya estaba harto de Potter's y Malfoy's!_

_-Ahora que tienes localizado ese poder, quiero que lo canalices y que lo concentres sobre __**un solo**__ sentimiento. El __**más**__ fuerte. Y luego deja escapar toda esa fuerza agrupada, como si estuvieras __**perdiendo **_**ese**_ sentimiento…_

Harry sonrió. Y entonces, abrió los brazos.

Una luz le iluminó y todo su cuerpo resplandeció con una luminosidad cegadora. En ese mismo momento una onda de propulsión indeterminada germinó de los pies del Gryffindor, y lo empujó hacia el cielo, a la vez que desmaterializaba la bruma que los cubría y lanzaba a Draco hacia atrás. La onda se expandió por todo el campo de Quidditch e hizo tambalear las gradas. Las aguas del lago, normalmente tranquilas, crearon pequeñas olas. Los pájaros del Bosque Prohibido echaron a volar, y el resto de los animales huyeron hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, y hacia Hogsmeade en bandadas. Y de repente, tan bruscamente como había comenzado, todo cesó.

Draco se golpeó sus partes traseras cuando cayó al suelo, nada cerca de donde momentos antes se había encontrado de pie. Pero no le importó el dolor. Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia el cielo con desesperación. ¿Hasta dónde habría llegado…? Pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar en eso, por que algo le estaba levantando del suelo y le hacía volar. El rubio se asustó, temeroso de caerse desde tanta altura. Pero no se cayó. Y empezó a desesperarse cuando llegó a la primera nube y no paró de subir.

Y entonces, comenzó a sentir que alguien le abrazaba por detrás. La brisa que le envolvía comenzó a tomar forma. Una forma conocida para él. Y empezó a tener un aroma familiar. Y notó como una cabeza se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?-preguntó en un susurró Draco, no queriendo romper la magia que los envolvía.

-Sé mío, Draco-obtuvo como respuesta en su oído-. Aquí, entre el cielo y las nubes. Que las estrellas sean las únicas testigos de nuestro amor.

Harry le volteó. Draco le miraba con una sonrisa espléndida.

-Ahora y siempre, Harry. Puedes estar seguro-susurró.

Harry sonrió y le besó, abrazándole de forma posesiva. Comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta, pues la corbata ya había sido olvidada en el campo de Quidditch. Draco hizo lo mismo con la blusa del moreno. Harry le miró a los ojos y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca del rubio. El ojigris tenía la mirada fija en los ojos esmeralda que tenía frente a él. La camisa resbaló por sus pálidos hombros, al mismo tiempo que unos labios se volvían a encontrar. Se deslizaron hacia atrás, cayendo sobre una plácida y espumosa nube. No supieron como dejaron atrás los pantalones ni como los boxers desaparecieron por el camino.

Continuaron amándose. Los cuerpos sudorosos pegados. Los gemidos al notar como sus roces les daban placer. Los ahogados suspiros cada vez que se declaraban mediante las caricias. Las palabras lanzadas al aire y que permanecerían por siempre en sus corazones. Y cuando llegó el momento sublime de aquel acto puro, ambos se dejaron caer el uno junto al otro. Completamente rendidos. Y los amantes se abrazaron… y aquella fue la primera vez que ambos se sintieron completos.

…………

-¡Harry la cena!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Y ahora cómo entramos? Todos están cenando y sería muy raro, que de buenas a primeras, los dos enemigos jurados entrasen juntos-dijo Draco con preocupación.

-Entremos separados entonces-propuso Harry hincándose de hombros.

-¡No!-replicó el rubio-. Podrían sospechar igualmente. ¿Qué podemos hacer…?

Harry bostezó.

Y de repente se empezaron a oír grititos de niñas pequeñas, y los gritos del profesor Snape y demás profesores mandando silencio. Un desorden se había creado dentro del Gran Comedor. Algunos más se habían unido a los gritos y a los hechizos lanzados. Draco se volteó hacía Harry.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Harry empujó la puerta del Gran Comedor y Draco vio… es decir, no vio nada. Por que todo estaba oscuro. Y se echó a reír.

-¿Has apagado las luces? ¡Las has apagado!-exclamó entre risas.

Cuando la luz volvió. Todos estaban llenos de comida exceptuando a Draco, a Harry y a Albus Dumbledore que les sonreía alternativamente, mientras Titanya Carpenter se echaba a reír ante la asombrada mirada de todos los alumnos.

Pero su risa era tan contagiosa, que poco tiempo después, todo el Gran Comedor se estaba riendo y nadie sabía por qué.

Harry miró a Draco.

Draco miró a Harry.

Y entre toda la muchedumbre, las risas y las bromas, se sonrieron.

Draco alzó su copa y brindó en la lejanía. Harry le imitó. Y luego, le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Draco comenzó a reír.

_Tan incentiva pintura,_

_Los sentidos me enajena,_

_Y el alma ardiente me llena,_

_De su insensata pasión._

OooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooOoooOooO

_**AureaAspen**_

Comenzado el 07 de marzo de 2006

Terminado el 14 de septiembre de 2007

_**Reviews?**_

P.D: Esto no se termina así. Tiene segunda parte.


	10. Nota de Autora

Esto no es un capítulo, como bien podéis observar.

En éste pequeño hueco que he robado, quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han confiado en mí y han continuado esta historia. Gracias por seguir día a día ahí. Por estar pendientes y por saber esperar.

Ha sido un duro año sin publicar. Ha habido veces que me he sentido tentada a publicar éste último capítulo, pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo, lo releía y no me gustaba. Soy muy perfeccionista, de modo que me gusta que esté lo mejor posible. Sabía que lo podía hacer mejor y lo he ido dejando y dejando. Hasta que finalmente, le di el visto y bueno y lo terminé. Lo corregí y lo publiqué. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado de verdad.

Ésta es la primera historia que termino y estoy muy ilusionada. El final me ha gustado escribirlo. Es como terminar una etapa, para, por fin, comenzar con la siguiente.

Esta historia estaba pensada para ser más larga, pero en vez de continuarla por aquí, he pensado que es mejor hacer una segunda parte. Un poco más madura y adulta. Con muchas más dificultades y peligros para los protagonistas.

Es, _¡A solas con su Dios!_

Espero que os paséis por allí y que me comentéis lo que os ha parecido.

Gracias y hasta la próxima. Os espero en _¡A solas con su Dios!_

**AureaAspen.**


End file.
